There's A Honey (Wayhaught)
by LyricalDisaster
Summary: Sequel to "My Best Friend's Haught". Ten months have passed since Nicole left for school, and Waverly is doing pretty good for herself. She's going to school, she's got her driver's license (and her own car), and a job. Everything is going absolutely fantastic until her relationship seemingly begins to fall apart. Will Waverly be able to hold things together?
1. Scary Love (Prologue)

Hello, all! Waverly Earp, here. Back with another... Nevermind. This isn't a blog.

Right then. Let's get to it, shall we?

It's been ten months (exactly) since Nicole left, and honestly, it hasn't been that bad. I mean, I started going to school, I got my driver's license and a car (a red Jeep!), and I even have a job at the diner in town so that I can pay for my own gas whenever I drive to visit Nicole at the university in the city.

Nicole stays in a dorm, and I can't really go over there super often because she has a roommate, who, coincidentally, is Beth Gardner! Now, Beth and I have always been civil with each other. By that, I mean we weren't ever super close, especially not after her parents died. For some reason, though, Beth really doesn't like me.

I mean, I'd be a little uncomfortable after what she saw, too. We didn't know she'd be back so we thought it was safe to- well, _you know_. Turns out it wasn't.

We apologized a million times, but apparently I'm not allowed in the dorm unless she's there, and I can't stay the night unless she's out of town (which usually means, she's at home in Purgatory visiting Tucker and Mercedes).

Pretty valid ground rules, but in our defense, it _was_ an accident. I don't wanna say she overreacted, but... she really did. Like, I get that it was awkward, but it's not a reason to hate someone!

Anyways, ever since then, I've stuck to only driving to visit Nicole when Beth is away (so I can stay overnight), or simply just talking to her on the phone.

I'm still living with Gus and Curtis, and they're not very strict, but there are rules. I have a curfew, which is mostly just in effect on weekdays. It's totally fine, though, because I'm usually home way before my curfew anyways. Since I don't hang out with my usual friends from high school, I haven't really gone to any parties since before graduation. My social life is pretty different, but not at all in a bad way.

I have been spending quite literally all of my time with Robin, who has probably become my best friend at this point. As you might know, Robin isn't much of a party animal. He's pretty calm and prefers a night in to drinking and dancing, so we don't go out much when we hang out. It's nice, though, because Robin is really easy to talk to.

School is going great, and I'm taking all of the classes I wanna take, I just feel bad because they're expensive. Curtis insists on paying for them, but Gus isn't super happy about that, which causes them to fight a lot sometimes. I use my paychecks from work to help them out when I can, even though they try to refuse it.

Wynonna is still gone, but she calls me every now and then. She's still with Xavier, who she promised to bring home this Thanksgiving (which I am very much looking forward to!). I really hope she thinks about moving back to Purgatory. Gus feels really bad about what happened, and she wants to apologize, but I don't know how Wynonna feels about it.

I assume she doesn't feel like hearing it right now, because whenever I try to bring it up, she changes the subject. Eventually, I took the hint and just stopped talking about it.

Despite how great things are going (minus the kinda bad parts), I really wish Nicole wasn't so far away... I mean, I get to visit her every so often, and we talk on the phone every night, but I miss cuddling with her. I hate sleeping by myself, which is weird because I'd done it so many times before... But after sleeping in the same bed as her for so long, it just feels so lonely now. It's like part of me is missing, and honestly, it kind of scares me.

Not that I love her so much, but the fact that I can barely sleep without her there. I mean, I can but we usually fall asleep on the phone together, or on Skype. It's like I'm dependent on her, and I don't want to be, because I'm trying to be _in_dependent! I know I'm only 17, but I'll be 18 in a few months, and I'm already living like an adult anyways! Well, except for the part where I still live with my aunt and uncle...

That's enough recaps, isn't it? Time for what you've all been waiting for...

On with the story!

* * *

**A/N: Heyo! Welcome to the sequel for My Best Friend's Haught! I am very sorry it took so long for this to be started, but as you all know (if you read MBFH all the way through to the end), I have been focusing on my comic book company, ZYRA Comics! We started making YouTube videos and we were posting new pages of our debut comic "NYMPH", but things got a bit overwhelming, so we kind of slowed down and are currently taking a tiny break.**

**If you would like to read "NYMPH" (please do!), you can check it out on our website .com (you can also watch our YouTube videos on there as well, or you can check out our channel ZYRA COMICS). The previously required (free) membership is no longer required so you can actually read the comic and look at everything without signing up! How fun is that?**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys went on the website and showed us some love, because we've really been working hard these past couple of months, putting our heart and soul into this. It's my dream and potential career, and I would love it if you guys supported us.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of There's A Honey! I will try to update this story as often as possible, but if I am ever late, please keep in mind that I am working on my first FULL novel that will be published through my company, ZYRA Comics! I feel really good about all of this, and I hope you guys will take the time to read the novel (and if you do, I hope you enjoy it, because I'm putting a LOT of time and work into this and I really love how it's going at the moment.)**

**Thank you so much for all of your support so far! I hope you all like where this story goes. Enjoy!**

**Much love,**  
**Jordyn.**


	2. Long Time, No See

"Waverly! Robin's here!" Gus called from downstairs.  
"I'm coming!" I called back, grabbing my things.

Robin and I were planning on driving down to the city to visit Nicole at the university. Nicole and I had been planning this visit for a while because Beth was going to be home to Purgatory for the weekend. The plan was to go and hang out with Nicole, maybe go to a college party, and just check out the campus.

I gathered my things and opened my bedroom door, leaving the room and heading downstairs. I was so excited to visit Nicole, that I was practically running and not paying attention to where I was going, which caused me to run right into Curtis.

"Whoa there, pumpkin. What's got you all in a hurry?" He asked as he struggled to keep his balance, all while holding onto my shoulders tightly to make sure I didn't fall over.  
"Oh! Sorry, Uncle Curtis... Robin and I are heading to the university to visit Nicole for the weekend." I explained to him, standing up straight and flashing a sweet smile at him.  
Curtis seemed pleased by the answer, a smile spreading across his face and his eyes lighting up at the mention of Nicole. "That right? Well, then you two have a safe drive. And tell Nicole to bring 'er ass over here one day, we wanna see 'er, too."  
I nodded, smiling widely. "We will, and I'll definitely tell her. Bye, Uncle Curtis." I stepped up in my tip toes, kissing him on his cheek.

I turned around to face Robin, who was standing in the living room with a snack in his hand, his bag draped over his shoulder.

"You two got everything you need?" Gus asked as I passed by her.  
Robin nodded, tugging on the strap of his duffle bag, chewing on his chips (or whatever it was he was eating). "Yes, ma'am! Got everything right here in my dad's duffle bag." He smiled at her and she smiled back, chuckling.  
"Alright. That's good, Robin. Now, how 'bout you, Waverly?" Gus asked, turning to look at me. She was expectant, waiting for my answer as I silently recounted everything I'd packed.  
Toothbrush? Check. Hairbrush? Check. Sexy underwear just in case I get some time alone with Nicole? Check. Did I forget anything? Nope. I don't think so, at least. "Yep! I've got it all in here, Aunt Gus." I smiled at her, confident I had everything I needed.

I gave Gus a quick hug and kiss before grabbing Robin's sleeve and pulling him towards the front door.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. McCready!" Robin called out, waving his hand at them.  
"Bye, you two. Drive safe." Gus replied, waving back as I opened the front door and pulled Robin outside.

As soon as the front door was shut, Robin and I headed to the Jeep. I opened the trunk and threw my bag into the back as Robin lifted his bag over his head to take it off of his shoulder. I took his bag from him and set it down next to mine, closing the trunk afterwards. Robin climbed into the passenger seat, closing the door behind him as I walked around to the driver's seat.

"Are you excited?" Robin asked as we put our seatbelts on, a smile on his face.  
I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Of course I'm excited. We're going to see Nicole," I replied. It was ridiculous that he was asking that. I mean, I'd been talking about it all week!  
"Well, yeah, but Beth won't be there. You two'll have some time alone." Robin nudged me, smirking.  
I blushed, starting the car. "You'll be there with us, silly." I shifted into reverse and began backing out of the driveway, keeping my eyes on the mirrors. No matter how much I hoped that I'd get to be alone with Nicole, I wasn't confident that it would happen.  
Robin scoffed. "I'm not sleeping in Nicole's dorm," he told me. The way he said it was like it was obvious.  
I stopped as soon as we were out of the driveway and put the car into drive, turning a bit before I started driving down the street, glancing at Robin with a confused look. "What? Why not?"  
Robin shook his head, reaching for the radio. He turned it on and started scanning through the stations. "Well, firstly, I don't wanna sleep on Beth's bed-"  
_He doesn't have to sleep on Beth's bed, he can sleep on the floor! _I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but he held up his hand.  
"Or the floor," he stated firmly.  
I nodded, giving a small shrug. "That's fair."  
Robin nodded. "Secondly, I wanna give you two some time alone. You haven't seen each other in, like, what was it? Two months?"

I bit my lip at the reminder of just how long it's been since I actually got to see Nicole in person. It was only for a couple of hours, and we were just hanging out in the dorm, watching One Day at a Time on Netflix while Beth did homework. It was hardly worth the four hour drive, but then again, every second I get to spend with her, alone or no, is always worth it. Even so, I remember being so sad when I had to leave... I barely got to spend any time with her that day.

"Yeah..." I muttered, clearing my throat. "Two months," I confirmed.  
Robin stopped messing with the radio and looked at me. "Oh, God. Waves, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." He shook his head, putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
I shook my head, glancing at him as I flashed a small smile. "Hey, don't worry about it, Robin. You're just trying to be helpful, and I appreciate it. And you're right, anyway. So what were you planning?" I asked him, my tone sounding happy and light, even though I felt the exact opposite.  
Robin removed his hand from shoulder and shifted in his seat so that he was facing me a bit. "Okay. So. You know Nicole's cute friend, Jeremy?" He asked, sounding very excited when he mentioned Jeremy.  
I giggled, nodding in response. "Yes, the super genius who's the same age as me?" I asked, glancing at Robin with a knowing smirk. Robin and I had met him very briefly the last time I took him to visit Nicole, and since then Robin had been begging for me to take him back there.  
Robin nodded eagerly. "Yes, him. Well, I was thinking about trying to see if I could stay in his dorm with him. Though if not, then I'd just get a motel room off-campus or something."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him for a quick second before looking back at the road. We were out of Purgatory, driving through the empty, rural part that's right outside of town. I was surprised that Robin wanted to try to stay with Jeremy. I mean, I know that Jeremy has his own room, which I still haven't figured out how he managed, but I don't know if he'd be okay with letting Robin stay with him for a whole weekend. Maybe he has plans?

"Do you think he'll even say yes?" I asked Robin, glancing at him one more time.  
Robin shrugged, not seeming very hopeful about it. "I don't know, but I mean, I can try. It's not like I'm gonna be asking him to sleep with me or anything. I just want an excuse to get to know him better."  
That was definitely one way to do it... Get him alone so you're the only thing he can focus on. I had to admit, Robin was onto something. "That's a really good idea. I mean, I think you should try it."  
"Really? You think so?"  
I nodded. "Oh, yeah. Jeremy seems really nice, and think he'd love to hang out with you. Plus, you're Nicole's friend, so he'd be more than happy to give you a place to stay." I didn't really know much about Jeremy, but he seemed like that type.

The rest of the car ride was full of Robin constantly changing radio stations to find songs he liked, and when he did, we'd sing along very loudly. It was always fun having Robin in the car, because he wasn't extremely distracting, but he wasn't boring either.

When we actually got into the city, I asked Robin to grab my phone and call Nicole. He did, but it kept ringing until it went to voicemail. On the inside, I was panicking, but on the outside, I seemed calm. Or I was trying to, at least.

"You sure she knows we're coming?" Robin asked as he looked at my phone, trying to figure out if he should call her again.  
I nodded, attempting to keep myself from freaking out. "Yes, we were texting about it all week. Call her again."

Robin shrugged and pressed the call icon on the screen of my phone again. The phone kept ringing before going to voicemail.

Robin sighed, shaking his head before running a hand through his hair. "She's not answering, Waverly."  
I groaned quietly. "Okay, well, maybe we should try to text her." I reached out to grab my phone from him, but he pulled it back.  
"Eyes on the road." He told me, pointing a finger at me.  
I sighed, putting my hand back on the steering wheel. "Okay, okay. Can you try calling her with your phone?" I asked, shrugging.  
"I can text her on your phone, Waves. It's not a big deal," Robin replied.  
My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No, don't-"  
"Oh, my God! Nevermind!" Robin exclaimed, locking my phone and setting it down in the cupholder.

I blushed bright red, clearing my throat. I didn't want him to text Nicole on my phone because our last conversation had included some... naughty selfies... I was trying to protect his eyes!

"I tried to tell you not to-" I was so embarrassed.  
Robin shook his head. "It's not your fault, I should've listened the second you said no." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed as he unlocked it. "I'll just call her on my phone," he told me.

He tapped some things on his phone, and within a few seconds, I heard the ringing sound.

"Just so you know, though... You have a great body, Wave." Robin complimented, flashing a reassuring smile.  
I smiled a bit, shaking my head. It didn't make me uncomfortable because I knew Robin didn't mean it sexually. He was trying to make me feel less embarrassed. "Thank you," I replied.

After a little while, the phone stopped ringing and it took a few seconds, but finally, Nicole answered.

_"Hello?" _She greeted, sounding very out of breath.  
"Hey, Nicole, it's Robin. Waverly and I are in the city, we tried calling you on her phone, but you weren't answering." Robin replied, looking over at me with a confused expression.

Why didn't she answer when I was calling?

_"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I just got done in the gym right as you were calling."_ Nicole told him, and her tone sounded genuine.  
"Are you headed back to your dorm right now?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.  
_"Not yet, actually, I still have to take a shower. But I'll be heading there soon,"_ Nicole replied. _"How was the drive for you, baby? Did you and Robin take turns driving this time?"_  
"No, I drove the whole time. It was good, we were just listening to music." I told her, wincing slightly because I knew what she was gonna say.  
_"Wave, really? I told you that you shouldn't drive the four hours here yourself."_ Nicole responded, and I could just hear the disapproval in her voice.  
"I know, I know, but really it's not that bad. Besides, it gives me a chance to get better at driving!" I tried, before giving a sigh. I liked driving. It was really relaxing.  
_"If you insist,"_ Nicole replied. Her tone sounded unconvinced, but I could tell she had a smile on her face. _"Alright, well, I'm going to go take a shower right now. Call me when you guys get here, and I'll meet you at my dorm."_  
"Okay. See you when we get there," Robin told her.  
_"Okay. Bye,"_ Nicole replied.  
"Bye, babe," I spoke before Robin hung up the phone.

I drove to a café and parked out in the front of it, turning off the engine and picking up my phone from the cupholder. I unlocked it and was immediately met by the pictures of myself that I'd sent Nicole the night before. I swallowed a bit, deciding the scroll through the previous messages to see the ones Nicole had sent me.

I felt my face heat up, and I decided to close the messages before Robin noticed, clearing my throat. "Do you want anything from there?" I asked Robin, pointing at the café we were parked in front of.  
Robin looked out the window at the building and nodded a bit. "Yeah, can you get me an iced vanilla latte with soy milk?" He asked, looking over at me with a smile.  
I chuckled, nodding. His go-to drink. "Alright. I'll be right back."  
"Thank youuuuu," Robin called out as I got out of the car.

I smiled at him and closed the door behind me. I walked up to the front door of the café and opened it, walking inside. I got in line and let out a quiet sigh, not paying attention to my surroundings much. There was only one person in front of me when my phone started ringing in my hand. I looked at the screen and smiled when I saw Nicole's name.

I answered the phone and pressed the speaker to my ear. "Hey," I greeted. I had a huge smile on my face.  
_"Hey, baby. Where are you guys? I just got back to my dorm,"_ Nicole responded.  
"Oh, we stopped at the coffee shop down the street. I'm in line right, do you want me to get you something?"  
_"Yeah, sure. You know what I like."_  
That I did. I knew exactly what to get her. "One coconut milk mocha macchiato for my best baby!" I replied.  
Nicole chuckled. _"Thank you, my love."_  
"Of course," I told her. The girl in front of me stepped aside to wait for her drink and the barista looked at me expectantly, letting me know it was my turn. "Alright, well, it's my turn to order right now, so I'll see you when we get there, okay?"  
_"Okay, Waves. Be careful, though. I'm pretty sure the frat boys are all over campus right now."_

I rolled my eyes a bit as I stepped up to the counter, but then flashed a smile at the barista, who smiled back.

"Of course they are. Don't worry, baby, we'll be fine. See you in a bit." I told Nicole, looking down. I didn't wanna make eye contact with the barista who was now standing right in front of me, mostly because I felt weird talking on the phone right in front of her.  
_"See you in a bit. I love you,"_ Nicole spoke.  
I smiled brightly at the sound of the words. "I love you, too."

With that, I hung up and slipped my phone into my back pocket before flashing an apologetic smile at the barista.

"Sorry, it was just my-" I started to explain.  
She cut me off, "Boyfriend?" She asked.  
I shook my head. "Girlfriend, actually." I corrected, smiling awkwardly.  
Her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her and she nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume."  
"Oh, no, it's okay." I shook my head at her, smiling reassuringly. "Don't even worry about it."  
She didn't seem convinced, but she nodded anyways. "What can I get for you today?"

I ordered the drinks and gave her my name before paying for the drinks and walking over to the tables to sit down for a second. I sat down in an empty chair and leaned back against it, looking around the room as I waited for the drinks to be finished. The place was nice and sleek-looking, much nicer than a lot of the places in Purgatory, and also a lot more modern. I liked it, but the coffee shops in Purgatory tended to have more of an at-home kind of feel.

After a few minutes, she called my name and set the drinks on the counter in a drink holder. I stood up and walked over, grabbing the thing as I thanked her. It wasn't very heavy, so I carried it to the door, which I then backed into in an attempt to open it. As you might be able to tell, by the use of the word "attempt", it didn't work out very well. I almost tripped, nearly sending all of the drinks I'd just paid for to the ground. Luckily, Robin had already been getting out of the Jeep to help me with the drinks, so he not only caught me, but he also saved the coffee.

I huffed quietly, upset that I hadn't been more careful. "Sorry, I really thought I could carry them all to the car." I felt terrible. I'd almost dropped our drinks on the ground, they would've spilled everywhere! _Who would clean it up? Is that someone's job? Or would they just leave it to get all dry and gross on the concrete?_  
Robin shook his head, putting his hand on my shoulder, the drinks carefully nestled in his other arm. "Hey, don't worry about it. I should've gone in there with you so you wouldn't have had to carry them all." He was reassuring, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him with a small smile, which he returned. "C'mon. Your girlfriend's waiting," he teased.

We walked back to the Jeep and I opened the passenger side door for him before walking around to the driver's side. Once I was in the car, I buckled my seat belt and started the engine. Robin took a second to buckle his own, but once he did, I carefully pulled out of the spot and started driving in the direction of the university.

It didn't take long to get there, maybe about five minutes. We pulled into the parking area and I pulled into the parking spot I usually parked in when visiting Nicole. We got out of the car and I went to the back to get our bags out of the trunk. Robin insisted on draping his duffel bag over his shoulder, despite the fact that his hands were practically full.

I grabbed my bag after helping him with his and then closed the trunk. I took a second to look around at the school, noticing that there were a lot less kids on campus than there usually was. Well, unless they were just, like, not outside. But Nicole had said something about frat boys... Huh. Not thinking much of it, I began to lead Robin in the direction of Nicole's building.

I started to see a little bit more people as we got closer to the dorms, some of which I recognized from the last time I was here. They waved at me, saying hi and all that, but we just smiled at them and kept walking. We reached the door of the tall dormitory, and I pulled it open, allowing Robin to step inside first.

The building looked so much different compared to the last time I was there, which was odd considering it had only been two months. There were different posters on the walls, a few different people. As we walked through the hallways, I noticed that some of the door were more decorated than I remembered.

When we reached Nicole's dorm, I noticed that there was a small whiteboard on the door that had Nicole and Beth's names on it. I couldn't remember if it had been there before, but it had pretty decorations on it. I smiled a bit at Nicole's handwriting as I raised my hand and knocked on the door at a decent volume.

_"Just a second!"_ Nicole's voice called through the door.

My smile faded a bit as we stood there, and suddenly I felt like I should've called her before just coming to the door and knocking like this. My worries soon melted away as the door opened, revealing Nicole in a pair of gym shorts, and a muscle tee. Her hair was damp and messy, all moved over to one side, but just as red as ever.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me and she broke out into a huge smile. "You're here," she breathed.

I nodded, opening my mouth to speak. I was cut off by the sudden feeling of Nicole's arms wrapped around me tightly. I reciprocated, embracing her in response and burying my face in her neck. I smiled at her familiar scent, never wanting to let go, but also finding myself in desperate need of a kiss from her. It had been a whole two months since I'd felt her lips against mine, and I wasn't sure I could wait any longer. I pulled back from the hug and put my hands on the back of her neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

She hummed against my lips in pleasant surprise, but reciprocated immediately. Her hands pulled me closer and the kiss got unintentionally rough.

Nicole pulled away after a couple seconds, her lips slightly swollen. "Oh, wow." She swallowed, her face turning red as she looked behind me, remembering that Robin was there. "Hey, Robin."  
I looked back at Robin, who was smirking. He raised his free hand awkwardly. "Hey, Nicole." He replied, looking very amused.

Nicole stepped back, taking me with her so that Robin could enter the room. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him before making his way to set the coffee down on Nicole's desk.

Nicole watched him for a few seconds before looking back at me with a smile. "I missed you so much, baby."

Hearing her say that made me so happy. A huge smile spread across my lips and I cupped her face in my hands, leaning closer to her.

"I missed you, too." I whispered, brushing my nose against hers.

Nicole smiled back and we both closed our eyes for a second and I felt her close the small gap between us, her soft lips pressing against mine in a sweet kiss. Every time we kiss, it always feels like it's the very first time.

Robin cleared his throat, causing us to break apart and look at him. He was smirking once again, an amused twinkle in his eyes and his coffee in his hand. "If you guys wanna be alone, I'd be happy to give you some space." He offered, and I could tell it was genuine.  
I shook my head immediately, giving him a look. "Absolutely not. There's time for that later," I replied. I gave Nicole a quick kiss on the cheek before breaking away from her and taking her hand, instead.  
Nicole smiled at him. "Agreed. I've got so much planned for the three of us that it would really put a damper on things if you left." She told him, gently nudging his shoulder with her hand.  
Robin chuckled, no longer smirking, but actually smiling this time. "Alright, alright. What are these plans of yours?" He asked, picking up her coffee and handing it to her.  
She took it from him with a thank you, kissing my cheek after the words left her mouth so that I'd know it was also directed towards me. "Well, there's a party tomorrow night, over in this one weird guy's apartment."  
"Weird guy?" I asked, confused as to why she'd want to go if he was weird. "How is he weird?"  
Nicole shrugged, making a face as she put her arm around my shoulders. "Not like... _weird_ weird, as in creepy weird. Just weird as in, he's got an.. interesting personality. Definitely a big fan of the Wild West."  
Robin nodded slowly, seeming to follow what Nicole was saying. Which was a relief, because I had no idea what she meant by that. "What's his name?"  
"John. Pretty much everyone calls him Doc, though." Nicole took a sip of her coffee, not seeming to give anymore information on this... Doc guy.  
"Doc? Why Doc?" I asked, completely confused.  
"Well, he wants to be a doctor, but also his parents named him after Doc Holliday." Nicole answered, looking at me.  
"So that's what you meant by "big fan of the Wild West"? He's named after Doc Holliday?" Robin questioned.  
Nicole nodded. "Yep. He also dresses kinda like a modern-day cowboy, and talks like one, too. Like I said, interesting personality." She explained with a chuckle, and finally I understood what she'd meant when she said he was weird.  
"He sounds cool," Robin responded with a shrug.  
I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I can't wait to go to his party!"

And I really couldn't wait. It seemed so exciting, even though this guy.. "Doc" was some kinda super fan of the Wild West. I was really nervous about that, not gonna lie. I mean, my last name is Earp. What if he tries to bug me about it? He probably won't, but there is a chance! Then again, he's Nicole's friend, so she's probably told him about me...

Well. Guess we'll find out, won't we?

**A/N: Hello! This was a VERY long chapter, wasn't it? I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, I kinda took a short break from writing it once I'd reached 4,000 words lol. But I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope the way I'm bringing Doc into the story is a good idea, it was kind of a last minute decision!**

**Anyways, thank you so so much for reading! I'll try to update again soon!**


	3. Wanna Be Missed

After a few hours of the three of us hanging out in Nicole's dorm, Robin decided to leave us alone. We insisted that he stay, but he refused saying that we need some alone time. Which, he's absolutely right, but it feels odd leaving him by himself while Nicole and I just hang out in her dorm! It doesn't feel like we're being good friends.

Yet, here I sit, with Nicole... In an empty and shockingly quiet dorm room.

I couldn't quite pinpoint exactly why this felt so awkward? But I had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact Nicole has been sort of... distant lately. Yeah. Since our last time visiting each other, Nicole has been too busy to really _talk_ to me. We'd occasionally text throughout the day, but she'd sometimes take a while to reply, and when I'd want to talk on the phone, she'd be studying or something.

I know it's totally plausible that she'd have to study, so she wouldn't be able to stay up late with me or whatever, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I'm probably just overreacting...

"So..." Nicole spoke, pulling me out of my perfectly reasonable, _but also totally unreasonable, _thoughts. "What do you wanna do?" She asked, putting her arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into her instinctively and gave a shrug. "Honestly, I just wanna be with you. It doesn't really matter to me what we do." And that was true. I did just want to be with her, but I also wanted to know that she wanted that, too.

"Okay, well, we can watch something on Netflix?" She suggested.

_Netflix? Again?_ I scoffed unintentionally loud and shook my head. I couldn't believe her. We hadn't seen each other in two months and all she wanted to do was the exact thing we'd done two months ago?

Nicole seemed to catch on to my apprehension and sighed heavily, moving her arm from my shoulders and scooting away. "Guess not. Never mind," she muttered.

"What do you mean never mind? And why are you scooting away from me?" I asked, sounding snappier than I'd intended as I turned to look at her. She looked irritated and upset all at once and it made me feel bad.

Nicole scoffed, turning her head to look at me, her eyes narrowing at me. "What do _you_ mean? You just said that you don't care what we do, but when I suggest something you act like it's a stupid idea!"

"I never said it was a stupid idea!" _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Oh, really? Waverly, you scoffed like it was the most ridiculous thing you'd ever heard."

"Because it's exactly what we did the last time we hung out- which was TWO MONTHS AGO, NICOLE!" I yelled at her, standing up from her bed and folding my arms across my chest. "Do you not wanna touch me? Is that what's going on?" I was pissed off, and I wasn't completely sure why.

Nicole flinched at my yelling but stayed in her spot on the bed. She looked at me like I was absolutely insane, which definitely didn't help the situation.

"Are you serious? Do you even hear yourself? What are you talking about? I never said I didn't wanna touch you, where is this coming from?" Nicole all but yelled back, her eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

"We haven't seen each other in two months," I reminded her loudly.

"I'm aware," Nicole snapped. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Tears welled up in my eyes, making it harder for me to keep up my anger. Nicole's eyes softened at the sight of the tears. "We haven't seen each other in two months. We haven't talked on the phone, we haven't Skyped. Nothing. And now I'm here... and all you wanna do is watch Netflix. Do you have _any_ idea how that makes me feel?"

Nicole stood up and cuffed my face in her hands. I closed my eyes and held onto her wrists, tears still streaming down my cheeks. Nicole's thumbs wiped the tears away and I could have melted into her hands. I don't know why I was crying... I should have been happy to just sit and watch Netflix with her.

"Baby... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to." She whispered, her thumbs caressing my cheeks.

I shook my head, opening my eyes to look at her. I scanned her face and she really meant it. She really was sorry. "I know you didn't... I just... I wanna know."

"You wanna know what?"

"Why you haven't been talking to me... why we haven't seen each other."

Nicole sighed, her hands sliding down to my shoulders. My hands moved from her wrists to her forearms, and she closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. "Things have been really hard for me here. Classes are stressful, and then I was being dragged out to parties. I just didn't have time to keep up with everything and talk to you at the same time. I know I should have put you first, but things have been getting pretty hectic around here."

As soon as the words left her mouth, I felt like shit. _I know I should have put you first... _I told her when she left that I wasn't gonna get in the way, yet here I am... Getting in the way. "No," I told her.

Nicole's eyes widened a bit as I stepped back, pulling myself away from her. I wiped my own tears and shook my head.

"You shouldn't have put me first," I spoke. My tone was firm, but stray tears kept falling from my eyes. No matter how many times I wiped them away, there was always more coming.

Nicole stared at me, seemingly speechless for a few moments before she cleared her throat. "Wh- What?" She asked, confused.

I took a deep breath. _Come on, Waves. You got this._ "You need to focus on your career, Nicole. If you're putting me first, you can't do that. I told you ten months ago that I wouldn't get in the way of your dreams, but that's exactly what I'm doing." My voice started to break in the middle of my last sentence and despite my efforts to hold them back, more tears began to fall.

Nicole watched me sniffled and wipe my tears away, her eyes soft and sad. She took a few steps forward and pulled me closer to her, her hands on my waist. One hand reached up and she put her finger under my chin, gently making me look at her.

"Hey..." She whispered, her nose brushing against mine. I looked into her eyes, even though her face was so close. "I love you, okay? You will always come first."

My heart melted at the words and I let her close the space between us, closing my eyes as her lips pressed against mine. I kissed back, getting lost in the familiar feeling of her lips while her hands moved the the small of my back and pulled me into her. Our bodies pressed together and I put my hands on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, my body reacting to her being so close.

Nicole started to pull my shirt up and I pulled away from the kiss, my face remaining close to hers as we were now looking at each other. Her hand slipped under my shirt and her fingers brushed against my stomach. I closed my eyes again, gasping quietly at the feeling of her soft hands. I wasn't sure when I'd feel her hands on me again, and I was excited at the prospect of it happening right now.

Nicole's hands went higher, around to my back, her lips now kissing my neck. I leaned my head back a bit to give her more room, and she parted her lips just a little before I felt her bite down on the skin of my neck softly. A shiver ran through my body and I let out a quiet whimper, causing Nicole to smile against my neck, a low chuckle coming from her throat.

"Are-" Another bite. "Mmm. Are you sure?" I asked, my breathing heavy as I ran my fingers through Nicole's hair.

Nicole sucked on my pulse point before kissing along my jawline. She stopped for a second, dragging her nails down my back ever so gently, causing my body to tremble a bit. "Oh, I'm sure." She muttered against my jaw, her hands disappearing.

She grabbed the hem of my shirt and moved back slightly, pulling my shirt up and over my head in a swift movement. I looked at her with lustful eyes and she looked back, her gaze mirroring my own. She reached behind me, her hands moving down to my butt, which she squeezed for a second, and then all of sudden, her hands disappeared and her arms hooked under my legs. She picked me up!

I yelped in surprise, giggling as Nicole turned us around and laid me down on the bed, settling in between my legs. I smiled at her, biting my lip as I wrapped my legs around her waist, running my fingers through her hair.

"You've gotten a bit stronger, haven't you?" I asked, still impressed by how easily she'd lifted me up. Not that I was very heavy to begin with, but she'd lifted me a lot easier than she had that first time she'd done it.

Nicole chuckled, tilting her head to the side. "I don't know, have I?" She asked in response.

I narrowed my eyes at her playfully, smiling at her as I tried to flip us over. I struggled a bit, grunting as Nicole pushed back, not allowing me to flip her. We started wrestling on her bed, both of us pushing and pulling on each other. Me, to try to get on top of her, and her to try to stay on top. She was winning.

One last grunt as I put all of my strength into trying to flip Nicole, but she pushed back even harder, pinning my hands above my head. I finally stopped struggling and shook my head at her.

"You've been working out," I panted. She was definitely stronger than she had been before, but not too much stronger than me because I'd almost gotten her to flip over a few times.

Nicole chuckled, her face inches away from mine once again. "I have," she confirmed.

"I'll get you one day." I vowed quietly, my face showing determination.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, okay. You can try

"Oh, I will."

I leaned up, catching her lips in a passionate kiss. She hummed against my lips, her grip loosening on my wrists, which wasn't surprising at all. She parted her lips and I took that as an opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth, which basically ended it all. Nicole practically melted on top of me, her hands sliding down from my wrists and a low moan coming from her throat. I slipped my arms out from under her hands and quickly flipped us over, so that I was now on top of her. I bit down on Nicole's lip as she pulled away, causing her to moan again before she opened her eyes to look at me. Her pupils her dilated, which I'm pretty sure is a sign of arousal.

"You're sneaky..." Nicole muttered, her voice low and sexy.

I bit my lip, grinning at her. "I told you I'd get you..."

She nodded, her eyes flicking down to my lips. "Oh, you got me, alright."

Nicole pulled me into a rough kiss that hurt my lips a little, but I didn't care. I moaned against her mouth as her hands ran up and down my back. At one point, she used her hands to make me shift my position on top of her. She moved me so that we both had one legs in between each other's legs, our thighs pressed into each other's centers.

After some time in that position, Nicole ended up on top of me again, with my arms pinned above my head (again). She started kissing my neck, and at first, she kept her hold on my wrists, until she started moving down more. She kissed her way down to my chest, gently nibbling on my skin every now, which drove me insane. Her hands moved down to my body and she was touching and feeling every part of my body that she hadn't kissed yet. I bit my lip, my heart pounding as her hands massaged my boobs, which were still covered by my bra.

"Arch you back a bit, baby." Nicole whispered against my skin, her hands rested on my sides.

I shivered at the feeling of her warm breath against my skin and did as she said, arching my back. Her hands slipped underneath me and I felt her fingers pull at the clasp of my bra before it came undone. She pulled my bra off of me and dropped it on the floor, her kisses now going further down my chest. I let my back rest again, watching Nicole as she took one of my nipples into her mouth, her hand massaging my opposite breast.

I moaned quietly, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of Nicole's tongue swirling around my nipple, her soft hands continuing to touch me. She grazed her teeth against my nipple and then she pulled away before beginning to kiss her way to the other one. Her hands ended up at the top of my jeans, and she unbuttoned them and started to push them down. She stopped what she was doing and sat upright on her knees, causing me to open my eyes and look at her.

Nicole lifted her shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. She continued pulling my jeans off of me and once they were off, she climbed off of the bed to take off her own pants. She took her sports bra off as she climbed back onto the bed and kissed me, holding herself up with her hands as she climbed on top of me. I wrapped my legs around her waist, running my fingers through her hair as our mouths and bodies moved against each other.

Nicole rolled her hips against me and I felt her grind against my center, both of us gasping in response. My arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her closer, dragging my nails down her back as she moved her hips against me again.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked at me, her hands moving down to pull me closer by my hips. I moaned quietly, biting my lip as Nicole continued to grind against me. The pleasure wasn't intense, but it felt really good either way. Her bare chest was pressed against mine as we moved against each other, and honestly, it was amazing to feel that again. Don't get me wrong, sex isn't everything, but it is nice every once in a while. It had been so long since we'd even touched each other like this, so I was loving every second of this.

Nicole stopped and sat upright, running her hands over my body very slowly, before she stopped at the hem of my panties. She lingered there for a few seconds, her eyes watching me as I bit my lip in anticipation, expecting her to slip her hand into my underwear... But she didn't. She teasingly grazed her thumb over my clit, through the fabric of my underwear, before running her hands over my body again and massaging my boobs. The familiar tingle that showed up between my legs whenever I was turned on started to get intense the more Nicole continued to tease me. I squirmed, trying to prolong the contact she'd make with my clit when her hands traveled downward again, but she would quickly move her hands away with a smirk.

"Nicoooole," I whined, wiggling in protest as she pulled her hand away.

Nicole chuckled, biting her lip as she ran her hands up and down my thighs. "What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side innocently.

I groaned as she started dragging her nails along my inner thighs. "No more teasing," I pouted.

She chuckled again, amused by my whining and pouting, but brought her hands back to the hem of my underwear. She started pulling on them and gave me a look, signaling for me to move so she could take them off. I lifted my butt when she needed me to, and then my legs so that she could pull my underwear off of my legs. Once they were completely off, Nicole dropped them on the floor and opened my legs again.

She continued to tease me for just a little bit longer before she decided that she'd done enough, and she squeezed my ass, looking right at me. "Flip over for me, baby." She instructed, her hands releasing me. She backed up, giving me room as I rolled onto my stomach and shifted back to my original spot.

I didn't know why she'd told me to flip over, but I was pleasantly surprised when she pushed my legs open again and ran her thumb down, through my labia. She was slow about it, dipping into the pooling wetness at my entrance first. I moaned at the feeling of her thumb circling around my clit slowly as Nicole leaned down and kissed my lower back. She kept her thumb moving in circles, trailing kisses down my lower back, her opposite hand squeezing the left side of my butt.

"Mmm, that feels so good, baby." I breathed, gripping the pillow cases as I rested my head against the pillows. My hair fell into my face, but I didn't care. Nicole's hands and mouth felt so good on my body that they were all I was focusing on.

Nicole bit down on my skin, causing me to shiver and let out a whimper in response. She chuckled before swiping her tongue over the spot she'd bitten down on, pulling away and shifting positions as she slipped two fingers inside of me with ease.

"Mmm," Nicole hummed, squeezing my ass with her free hand. "You're so wet for me. Did you feel how easy that was, baby?"

I nodded against the pillow, biting my lip. Nicole pulled her fingers out and then slipped them back inside slowly, going deeper this time. I tensed up as she curled her fingers slightly, hitting that amazing spot inside of me. I moaned loudly, closing my eyes as Nicole kissed my lower back, occasionally biting down on skin as she continued to slip her fingers in and out of me at a steady pace.

"Oh, my god. That feels so good, holy shit," I moaned. "Go faster, baby. Fuck me harder."

Nicole obeyed, thrusting her fingers into me harder and faster, biting down on skin. She was biting hard, but not hard enough to hurt me. I mean, it hurt... but not in a bad way.

She slowed down a bit before kissing her way up my back, her fingers still inside of me. She brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. "I love you, baby." She whispered in my ear, still pushing her fingers in and out of me slowly.

I had my eyes closed, lost in the pleasure that was building up in my entire body. "I love you, too."

Nicole kisses my cheek again before moving down a bit to kiss my shoulder. Her body was settled right next to me on the bed, her lips pressed against my shoulder, when she started going fast and hard again.

I tended up, clenching my fists around the fabric of the pillow cases, biting my lip to stop myself from moaning to loud. It wouldn't help though, because I knew I was about to come harder than I ever had before. How did I know?

Easy. Nicole has never fucked me like this. And it was amazing. But also really confusing... She's never done this to me before... but after not having sex in about... five months? Why was she doing this all of a sudden?

Fuck. Wow, that feels good. It's-

_Fuuuuck. I'm gonna-_

I whimpered, moving against Nicole's fingers. "Don't stop, don't stop. I'm gonna-" I came. Hard. My body tensed up again, the muscles down there tightening as I exploded, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. "Mmm. God, yes! Nicole!" I cried out, much louder than I'd wanted.

"Shhh," Nicole shushed. She slowed down, pushing her fingers deep inside. "I do live in a dorm room, remember?" She asked, chuckling as my body trembled.

I let out an airy chuckle, trying to catch my breath. "You're too good at that. How come you've never— Mmm— How come you've never done that to me before?"

Nicole shrugged, slipping her fingers out of me and grazing them against my clit for a quick second, making my body shake in response. Her hand disappeared and I opened my eyes to find her licking her fingers clean. When she was done, she smiled at me. "Maybe I wanted to wait." She peppered my shoulder with kisses, trailing them closer to my neck.

I giggled, squirming a bit as she got closer. "Wait for what? We've been together for almost a whole year now!" What the hell was she waiting for?

Nicole laughed. "I know. I don't know what. But you enjoyed what I just did, right?"

I made a face. "Well..." I trailed off, using a tone that suggested I hadn't enjoyed it as much I had.

Nicole's face scrunched up. "Oh, come on, you came all over my fingers just now! I could tell you enjoyed it." She sounded a little offended, but I knew she knew I was kidding.

"So why are you asking, smart ass?" I scoffed, nudging her playfully before propping myself up on my elbows.

"I just wanted to make sure."

I leaned closer to her, brushing my nose against her own. "Oh, you did, huh?"

Nicole smiled a bit, nodding. "I did."

I closed the space between us, kissing her passionately. I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees, not breaking the kiss, and straddled Nicole's waist. My fingers tangled up in her hair, I bit down on her lip, earning a moan from her. I pulled away and kissed her cheek, trailing down to her neck, dragging my lips along her skin slowly. I bit down on the skin of her jawline, nipping at it gently. Nicole let out a soft moan, her hands running up and down my back.

I moved my hand between us and slipped it inside her underwear, listening to the sound of Nicole's breathing as my fingers caressed the area above her center.

"Waverly... Please," Nicole whimpered, squirming underneath me.

I loved her like this... I loved making her whimper and beg. "Please what, baby?" I asked innocently, pulling my hand away and dragging my fingers along her stomach.

Nicole shivered in response, biting her lip. "Please touch me." She groaned, her hips bucking, trying to grind against me.

I giggled, kissing her jaw. "I am touching you, my love." I slid my hand up her body and massaged one of her breasts.

A moan escaped her lips, her nails digging into my back gently. "You know what I mean," she whined.

I shook my head, pulling back to look at her, tilting my head to the side. "I do?" I asked sweetly, a teasing sparkle in my eyes.

Nicole's cheeks were read, her breathing heavy. "Fuck me, Waverly. Please," she begged.

I bit my lip as I slipped my hand into her underwear again, going lower this time. My fingers dipped into the wetness at her entrance, and I slid my fingers over her folds, smiling as she let out a moan. I rubbed her clit in circles before slipping two fingers inside of her with ease.

"Is that what you wanted, baby?" I asked in Nicole's ear, enjoying the sounds that escaped her mouth.

"Yes... Oh, Waverly... That feels so good." Nicole ran her fingers through my long hair, taking a fistful of my locks and tugging gently.

I moaned as Nicole pulled on my hair again, pulling my head back so that she could kiss my neck, just under my jawline. I felt her bite down on my skin and I couldn't help but let out a quiet moan, closing my eyes as her lips pressed against my skin again. She started sucking on my pulse point just a bit, making me bite my lip as I continued to push my fingers in and out of her.

"You're so wet, Nicole. Oh my god." I breathed, going faster. My muscles were starting to burn with the movements, but I kept going, encouraged by the sounds escaping Nicole's throat.

She stopped what she was doing, but stayed close to my ear, panting and moaning. "Don't stop, baby. Just like that. God, your fingers feel so good."

I felt a rush of pleasure go through my body in response to her words... She was so sexy like this. I didn't stop. I kept going, curling my fingers every now and then as I pushed them deep inside of her. I loved how warm and wet and soft she was inside.

I leaned down, kissing and nipping at her neck as I continued my movements, thrusting into her with my fingers. Nicole's gripped fistfuls of my hair in her hands, moaning and bucking her hips against my hand. This entire thing was something I'd never experienced before, and it was so hot. I loved that she was being rough, but it was something she'd never done before.

"Don't- don't stop. Fu- I'm gonna come, Waves. Oh, don't stop don't stop." Nicole whimpered, her grip on my hair tightening.

It hurt, but not enough to make me tell her to stop. The pain was kind of sexy, so I just let her pull. I pushed my fingers in deep and curled my fingers, doing the "come hither" move I'd learned on the internet while rubbing her clit with my thumb, and pretty soon, Nicole was over the edge. Her back arched, and she pulled my hair pretty hard as she tensed up and moaned.

She pulled me into a rough and passionate kiss as I continued to move my fingers slowly. She moaned against my lips, her hips moving against me.

"Mmm—" Nicole pulled away. "Don't—" Her body jerked in response to my thumb rubbing her clit again. "That's enough, baby." She laughed, releasing my hair and stroking my cheeks with her thumbs.

I chuckled, pulling my fingers out of her slowly. "Did you like it?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

Nicole's eyes widened a bit, a grin spreading across her lips. "Like it? I loved it, baby. You were amazing. You're always amazing."

I smiled as I pulled my hand out of her underwear and raised it to my lips before licking my fingers clean.

Nicole watched me, biting her lip. "Come here," she said, pulling me closer.

I leaned in and kissed her, our lips pressed together sweetly. I shifted positions, lying down next to Nicole without breaking the kiss until it had been a substantial amount of time. When I did pull away, I rested my head on her chest, her arms wrapping around me almost immediately.

I smiled at the familiar rise and fall of her chest, listening to her heartbeat and relaxed breathing. "I missed this," I muttered, closing my eyes.

Nicole chuckled, running her fingers through my hair. "Me too, baby." She turned her head to the side and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

I let out a soft sigh, focusing on her breathing and the feeling of her fingers running through my hair. I hadn't expected things to go this way, but I'd had hopes... I mean, obviously I didn't expect us to fight and then have make-up sex immediately afterwards.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Nicole asked suddenly, her fingers stopping their movements.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look at her. "What?" I questioned, confused.

"When I, uh... you know. I pulled your hair... I didn't hurt you, did I?" Nicole asked again, a look of concern on her face.

_My poor baby..._ I shook my head, caressing her cheek with my thumb. "No. You didn't hurt me. I actually found it kinda sexy." I winked at her, a smile spreading across my lips.

Nicole blushed, biting her lower lip. "Really? Y-you did?"

I nodded, my smiling getting bigger. "I did. It was different than what we usually do, but it was really hot."

Nicole smiled. "Well, I'm glad you think so. It was totally on accident."

I chuckled, kissing Nicole's cheek before laying back down in my previous position. My head rested on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around me tightly. A silent, loving embrace.

I really had missed this, but it was different this time... Not in a bad way, don't worry! But I'd be lying if I said it felt exactly the same. I thought being with her would feel like no time had passed, but it was the exact opposite.

It felt like longer than two months had passed, but Nicole felt the same. That was the only part of this experience that felt like it always had. Her. Laying with her and feeling her chest as she breathes, hearing her heartbeat as she falls asleep. That was so familiar to me, but everything else felt so different.

_What is wrong with me?_

**A/N: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. "JORDYN. SMUT in the THIRD CHAPTER?" You know I say to that? YES. Smut in the third chapter. It's never too early for smut! Especially in the sequel!**

**This was completely planned (sorta) and I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm not entirely sure if it's my best smut piece to date, but it's definitely more interesting than any other smut I've ever written so...**

**Thank you so much for bearing with me, you guys. I've had such a busy month, since the last update. We spent the rest of March working on ZYRA stuff and then getting ready for ClexaCon. Beginning of April was all preparations, and there was A LOT.**

**Though, I am happy to report that ClexaCon 2019 was (mostly) a success! We didn't sell much merchandise, but we got our name out there and met a lot of really cool people (celebs included!) and made some friends!**

**I hope y'all didn't get impatient waiting for this update. I tried to write as much as possible but I had a bit of a writing dry spell for a bit as well...**

**I'll try to write more!**

**xoxo,**

**Jordyn.**


	4. Undrunk Pt 1

"Waverly, wake up. Come on, baby." Nicole whispered in my ear, shaking my shoulder gently.

Her lips pressed against my temple softly, her hand giving my shoulder a light squeeze before sliding to my back. She rubbed my back a few times, kissing my cheek this time.

I let out a quiet groan, not wanting to wake up, but also wanting so desperately to kiss her. I opened my eyes and looked at her, smiling as soon as I saw her face.

Nicole smiled back, her hand moving all the way down to the small of my back. "Good morning, my love." She muttered, kissing my cheek again.

I closed my eyes, smiling. "You missed," I teased.

Nicole chuckled as her lips disappeared from my cheek and reappeared on my lips. I kissed her back, giving a sigh of content. She pulled away after a few seconds, and smiled at me as she ran her fingers through my hair. I rolled over onto my back and stretched, letting out a yawn as I did. The shirt I was wearing revealed my stomach when I raised my arms above my head, which prompted Nicole to tickle my bare skin lightly with her fingers. I reacted immediately, putting my arms down to push her hand away, smiling.

"Stop! Don't do that!" I squealed as her hands moved to my sides and she tried to tickle me again.

Nicole chuckled, her hands stopping in their place. "Okay, okay."

Instead, she took her place on the bed next to me and rested her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist. I immediately reciprocated, wrapping my arms around her and running my fingers through her hair.

"This is nice," I muttered, allowing my eyes to drift shut as we sank into each other, becoming comfortable.

Nicole nodded a bit, giving off a sigh. "Yeah... it really is."

"I love you," I told her. The words felt so good to say in person, like I'd been holding them in for years.

Nicole tightened her embrace. "I love you, too."

Just hearing her say it back my heart pound, even though we'd said it almost a million times at this point.

Nicole chuckled, smiling. "Your heart's pounding, Wave."

I laughed in surprise, having not expected her to hear it, even though her ear was against my chest. "I know. That's what you do to me..."

Nicole lifted her head and looked at me with a smile. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course it's a good thing. Why wouldn't it be?"

Nicole shrugged, kissing my jawline instead of answering my question. I didn't mind, though. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips on my skin. She pressed her lips against mine, and I kissed her back.

I grabbed at Nicole's shirt, pulling her against my body as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my legs around her waist and she moved her hips a bit, grinding against me. I moaned, now running my fingers through her hair.

We were completely lost in each other, tugging and pulling on each other's clothes... at least until there was a knock on the door. We pulled apart and Nicole stood up, fixing her shirt as she walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Robin standing there with her friend Jeremy.

"Hey, you two. Come on in," Nicole spoke, stepping aside to let them into the room.

I sat up, fixing my shirt as best I could so that they didn't see anything. "Hey, guys!" I greeted cheerfully, smiling brightly as they entered the room.

Robin noticed me fixing my shirt and smirked. "Hey, Waves. Did you have a good night?" He asked, tilting his head to the side while his smirk turned into an impish grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, my smile never going away. "Yes, we had a lovely night. Thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome," Robin replied, plopping himself down on the bed, right next to me.

Jeremy sat down on Nicole's computer chair, smiling happily at the three of us. "So are we going to Doc's tonight?" He asked, looking excited.

Nicole chuckled. "Jeremy... Doc is with Kate, remember?" She teased, nudging his shoulder.

Jeremy blushed, glancing at Robin, who also had a light blush over his cheeks. "Yeah, I know. I don't.. I'm not into Doc anymore. I just thought it'd be a fun party."

"Hey, don't worry. We're going and we're gonna have a great time, okay, Jer?" I told him, offering a warm smile to go along with my sweet tone.

Jeremy nodded, smiling back at me. We made plans to go out to breakfast and after Nicole and I got dressed, we headed out, going to the diner that wasn't too far from the school.

I paid close attention to the boys the whole time we were out, and they seemed pretty close. They sat next to each other, opposite from Nicole and me, their shoulders touching the whole time we were eating.

"So, what did you two get up to last night?" I asked after we'd all finished eating, taking a sip of my coffee.

Jeremy blushed, giving a shrug. "Oh, you know... We just watched some movies. I was happy to let Robin sleep over," he replied, though the redness of his cheeks told me that they did a little bit more than just watch movies.

I smiled, nodding slowly, watching Robin's face. His cheeks turned bright red and he chuckled awkwardly as I looked at him. "Sounds like fun," I replied, choosing not to tease them.

Robin nodded, smiling a bit to show me that he was grateful for that. "Yeah, it was. I had a good time."

Jeremy's eyebrows went up and his eyes lit up as he looked over at Robin. "You did?" He asked.

Robin looked back at him and nodded again, smiling. "I did."

Nicole took my hand under the table and caressed the back of my hand with her thumb, making me smile. We stayed sitting there for a little while longer before leaving, going to walk around the city for a little bit before we decided to head to Doc's party.

When we got there, things were already in full swing, and all of Nicole's friends seemed very excited to see her.

"Hey, Nicole! You made it!" A gorgeous woman called out, walking over to us with a shot in each hand.

Nicole smiled widely. "Hey, Rosita. How's it going?" She asked as Rosita held a shot out to her, which Nicole took.

"Oh, you know. It's going. Doc and Kate are fighting again, so thank goodness you guys are here." Rosita clinked her shot glass against Nicole's and they both tossed the alcohol back, swallowing it quickly.

Nicole grimaced, letting out a sharp breath as she shook her head. She stuck her tongue out in disgust, showing she didn't like the taste of what she'd just drank.

"Oh, Rosie, this is my girlfriend, Waverly. Waverly, this is Rosita, Doc's roommate." Nicole spoke, finally introducing us.

I smiled brightly at Rosita and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rosita." Her hands were soft and she had beautiful long dark hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail.

Rosita smiled back, chuckling softly. "Likewise, Waverly. You have a gorgeous smile, by the way." She complimented, winking at me as she slipped her hand out of mine.

"I'm Robin," Robin spoke from behind us, reaching out to shake Rosita's hand as well.

"Rosita," she replied. "Thanks for coming, you guys. Drinks are over there," she informed us, pointing in the direction of a table that was absolutely covered in drinks, whether they were alcoholic or not. "Nicole, you gotta come with me, I promised Doc that you and I would do shots with him."

Nicole sighed and started shake her head. "I... I can't. Waves is here, I've gotta stay with her."

"Nicole, what did I tell you last night?" I asked, giving her a look. She was putting me first again, and while it was extremely lovely of her, I didn't want her to. "Go and do shots with your friends, I'll be fine." I insisted, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking hopeful, but also concerned.

I nodded, smiling at her. "Of course. I'll just... go and mingle! Meet your... peers, I guess?" There was a lot of people to meet... I wasn't sure if I even wanted to socialize.

Nicole smiled at me and kissed my cheek lovingly. "You're the best, baby. I'll come find you later, okay?"

I nodded and waved her off, smiling at her as she walked away. I wasn't too concerned about anything happening to her, Nicole could take care of herself... Plus, I mean, we're at _her_ friend's house, what could possibly happen to her? She's probably been here a ton of times.

Robin put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a squeeze. "Come on, Wave. Let's get you a drink, okay?" He smiled at me, and it was reassuring. I knew that I'd be fine with Robin there.

So I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, let's go."

We walked over to the table Rosita had pointed to when directing us towards the drinks, and Robin immediately put his hand up and stepped up to the table.

"I got this. I know exactly what you need," he told me before starting to make me something.

I stood by, watching him pour different liquids into two red solo cups. I didn't know what he was putting in it, exactly, but I trusted him. He wouldn't give me anything I couldn't handle.

A few more pours and then he was done, picking the cups up and handing one to me, the other to Jeremy (with an added wink), and then he turned back around to make the same thing for himself. When he turned back around, he smiled at us.

"I don't know how good this is gonna be, I saw someone make it in a YouTube video once. Bottoms up!" He exclaimed nervously, touching his cup to ours before taking a cautious sip.

Jeremy and I followed suit, taking a sip of our own drinks. I was pleasantly surprised when the liquid hit my tongue. It hardly tasted like alcohol! I was pretty impressed, so I took another, larger sip.

"This is really good, Robin!" Jeremy complimented, speaking louder to talk over the now blasting music.

Robin nodded in agreement, his nervous smile turning relieved. "I know, right? Thank God," he laughed.

For the next couple hours, I nursed my drink while Jeremy and Robin had quite a few more after the first one. They stepped away for a bit to dance with each other, after asking me if it was okay. I could tell there was something going on between them, so of course I said yes. I wasn't about to get in between them.

After I finished my first drink, I went back to the table of drinks and grabbed a beer, because I didn't know what Robin had put in that drink he'd made. I sat down by myself and looked around at all the people around me. They were all people I didn't recognize, some I did, and they were all having fun. I looked over at Robin and Jeremy, surprised to see them kissing now, and suddenly I wanted to look for Nicole.

I stood up from my spot, making my way through the crowd of people. A girl bumped into me, almost knocking me over. She caught me, and I looked up to see that it was Rosita. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be with Nicole?

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." Rosita spoke, giggling a bit as she put her hands on my shoulders. "Oh, hey, Waverly! Are you having fun?" She asked, a huge smile on her face.

I shrugged, not really sure what my answer was. "Uhh, yeah, I guess so. Hey, have you seen Nicole?" Where was she if she wasn't with Rosita?

"Yeah, she's with Doc and Kate. She's kind of drunk, so I think she forgot to come and find you." Rosita explained, and it made sense. I couldn't get mad at her for getting caught up in the moment.

"Oh, okay."

"Want me to take you to her?"

Did I want Rosita to take me to Nicole? _Yes. Say yes._

"No, it's okay. I'll just... wait for her." _What is wrong with you, Waverly?_

"Okay. That's cool, too. Wanna dance with me while you wait?" Rosita smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. She was nice... And really pretty. Why shouldn't I? I mean, she's Nicole's friend. Nicole would want me to hang out with her friend, right?

"Sure! Why not?" I agreed, giving a shrug.

Rosita squealed excitedly and pulled me over to the middle of the crowd of dancing people. I couldn't remember the last time I was in the middle of a crowd like this at a party, but it wasn't overwhelming with Rosita there. It wasn't like I wanted to kiss her or anything, she was gorgeous and all. I just liked the company. Dancing with her was really fun, too. Rosita knows how to have fun, and she wasn't pushing drinks on me like most of the other people at the part would.

At some point during the dancing, I decided to ask her to take me to Nicole, which she did. Or, well... She took me to where she last saw Nicole... Which was not where Nicole was.

"I'm sorry, Waverly. I could've sworn Nicole was in here, doing shots with Doc," Rosita apologized. Her tone was genuine, and her expression looked a bit worried.

I shook my head, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Oh, no! It's fine. I'll just.. I'll go find her. Thank you, though." I smiled at her before walking away, my eyes scanning the party to find Nicole.

I didn't see her anywhere! It was weird, it was like she—

_Oh, wait. _

I stopped, freezing in place as I caught eye of familiar red locks across the room. I watched for a second as the redhead danced with another girl. It was a sexy dance, the other girl grinding on the redhead. No, it wasn't... It couldn't be Nicole.

That's when she turned her head, and I saw that it was, in fact, Nicole.

Nicole was dancing with another girl.

**A/N: Hey-o, everyone! I am SO sorry for the delay with this chapter, I've had terrible writer's block. I hope you're all still interested in this story. I'll try my best to update more often. I have a plot planned out in my head, so I know where I want it to go, I just wasn't sure how to write it. **

**Anyways, this story is just getting to the juicy part, so please keep a look out for an update, I'll try to get it to you as soon as possible!**

**Much love,**

**Jordyn**


	5. Undrunk Pt 2

As soon as I saw Nicole dancing with the other girl, I felt my heart sink. I mean, I guess I didn't have a right to be bothered. After all, I had just been dancing with Rosita... but we'd barely touched. All we did was dance around each other, not against each other.

This was different. This girl had a purpose, and I'm pretty sure that purpose was to seduce Nicole. At least, that's what it looked like to me. Nicole looked... well, drunk. It was hard to tell how drunk, really, but I knew she wouldn't do this if she was sober.

But then again... Maybe I don't know Nicole as well as I thought I did. She has been away for ten months...

The girl turned around to face Nicole, the fronts of their bodies now touching, her hands tangled up in Nicole's hair. I watched, my hands beginning to shake as I hope this wasn't what I thought it was.

Should I stop them?

Before I'd fully decided, I walked over to them and pushed the girl away from Nicole; not in a rough or aggressive manner, just... to get her the hell away from my girlfriend! Nicole looked at me, shocked at what I'd just done, and I didn't even know what the bitch was doing, because I didn't really look at her to be completely honest with you.

"Hey, baby! Where were you?" Nicole asked, breaking out into a small smile and putting her hand on my shoulder before leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek.  
I shrugged her hand off, stepping back to give her a look. Furrowing my eyebrows at her, I shook my head. "What the hell were you just doing?" I asked her, my arms crossed over my chest.  
Nicole glanced at the girl and then looked back at me, shrugging a bit. "We were just dancing, Wave. It didn't mean anything," she reassured me.  
"Yeah, _Wave_. It didn't mean anything," the girl spoke, stepping up to Nicole and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. She turned her head to the side, placing a messy kiss on Nicole's cheek before look back at me. "You should really learn to share."  
I scoffed, looking at her. "Excuse me?" I should learn to share?

The girl detached herself from Nicole and stepped towards me, looking up and down as she walked closer.

"From what I've seen, you haven't been around much. Poor Nicole needs some attention. I was here to give it to her," she told me.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling myself get absolutely heated at her words.  
"Right now! You were off doing God knows what, leaving Nikki all by her lonesome!" The girl told me, shaking her head. "Thank God she had me... If you'd stayed away just a few seconds longer, I would've been able to convince her to finally come back to my dorm... I'd have been able to show her a real good time."

I slapped her across her face, feeling Nicole grab me before I could lunge at her. Nicole pulled me away, her hands firm yet gentle around my arms.

"Waverly, stop! Come on!" Nicole told me as I tried to get away from her so that I could back and fuck that bitch up! Whoever the hell she was, I just wanted to... _Ugh!_

I pulled myself away from Nicole and stormed out of the apartment, not looking back. I was so angry. Not only had Nicole been dancing with whatever her name is, but that bitch seriously wanted to sleep with her!

"Waverly, I swear, I didn't do anything!" Nicole called out as she followed me out of the party and through the hallway of Doc's apartment building.  
"That's certainly not what it looked like. It looked like you were doing a lot of things," I snapped back, not turning around to look at her.  
"It wasn't what it looked like, I swear. Waves!"

She grabbed my wrist gently, pulling me back to stop me. I spun around and yanked my arm away from her, pulling my hand from her grip.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at her, shoving her back by her shoulders.  
Nicole grunted as she stumbled back, a look of hurt and confusion etched across her face. "Waverly, what the hell?" She asked, not understanding why I was so angry.  
"She wanted to have sex with you, Nicole! And you let her dance all over you!" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes.

Over Nicole's shoulder, I saw Robin come out of the party with a concerned expression, Jeremy following behind him closely.

"Waverly, I swear to you, I had absolutely no intention of sleeping with her!" Nicole cried, her eyes watering just as much as mine were.  
It hurt me to see her cry, but I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. "Were you talking to her the whole time you've been here?" I asked, wanting to know just how long she'd been trying to sleep with Nicole.  
Nicole swallowed, her eyes scanning my face as she seemed to try to decide what her answer was going to be. "Yes," she answered. She shook her head immediately afterwards and took a small step forward. "But I swear, we're just friends. I had no idea that she wanted to sleep with me."

I knew I should believe what she was saying, and part of me did, but for some reason that I still can't figure out yet... I said this:

"We're done, Nicole."

I spun around before I could see the devastation on her face, my tears threatening to spill over as I walked away from her. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn to look at who was following me. I just... I had a feeling that it was Robin.

We left the city that night, no matter how bad Robin felt leaving Jeremy. I told him we could stay if he wanted to, but he said no. He wanted to drive me home so that I didn't have to think about what I'd just done. I feel like he didn't agree with it, but he never said anything. He just supported me.

As soon as we got back into Purgatory, I dropped Robin off at his dad's house and then drove back home. It was really late at night, so I expected Gus and Curtis to be sleeping, but they weren't. They were wide awake when I parked out front, and Gus even opened the door for me.

"You're home early," Gus told me, watching my face as I walked into the house. "What's wrong?"  
I shook my head, not looking at her. "I broke up with Nicole," I muttered as I headed upstairs to put my things away.  
"You what? What happened, hon?" Gus asked, following me up the stairs.  
"Nothing! I- I don't wanna talk about it, Aunt Gus. Please, just.. just leave me alone." My voice trembled and broke, tears spilling from my eyes. I couldn't handle it.

I rushed into my room and threw my stuff down, expecting Gus to listen and leave, but she didn't. She pushed her way into the room and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, come on. I'm not leavin' you while you're like this. Talk to me, baby girl." She squeezed my shoulder gently, urging me to turn around to face her, which I did, but I didn't look at her.

Instead, I hugged her tightly and sobbed into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. Curtis came up the stairs and stood in the doorway as he watched Gus hold me. This was what I imagined crying to my mother felt like. Except she wasn't here.

After a while, we sat down on the couch downstairs and Gus made me some food. They told me that I didn't have to tell them what happened just yet, but I knew they wanted to know.

I just... I couldn't talk about it. Not yet.

After Waverly went left the party, I was so devastated that I left, too. I couldn't believe it. Did that really happen? Did Waverly just break up with me?

I laid down in my bed, completely alone in my dorm room. It was usually nice to be alone, but not this time. My pillows and sheets still smelled like Waverly. She had the kind of smell that lingered for days, even when she'd only been around for a few hours.

But she'd spent the entire night in my bed... We'd done things, and she slept on my pillows. I remembered the events of the night before very clearly, and while memories like that would usually make me happy, or horny, neither of those happened right now. I smiled for one split second, but then the tears came back.

I hadn't seen her in two months, and when I finally get to see her... she breaks up with me. Being away from her already felt like part of me was missing, but I always knew that we'd see each other again. Now, I felt like it was never coming back. Like I'd lost part of my heart forever. She was more than just the love of my life, she was my everything; my entire universe. And now I've lost her.

I spent the rest of the night curled up in a ball, sobbing into my Waverly-scented pillow, not caring about the fact that I'd left that party. The party was a bad idea. We never should've gone in the first place.

When I'd finally cried myself to sleep, I dreamt of her and everything felt so real that when I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, I'd almost forgotten what had happened. Half asleep with the smell of her still filling my nostrils, I reached over to the other side of the bed, my hand searching for her body.

"Waverly-" I muttered, opening my eyes to find nothing but empty space next to me.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes as I remembered. The words "We're done" repeating themselves over and over in my head as I tried to fight back tears. The knocking became louder, pulling me out of my own thoughts.

"Nicole? Are you okay?" Rosita's voice came through the door, sounding so concerned in a way that only Rosie could. If I wasn't in so much emotional pain, I'd be grateful for it.

I opened my eyes, letting out a heavier sigh than the last as I forced myself away from the reminder of what I'd lost, standing up. My head throbbed, not from the alcohol I'd consumed last night, but from all the crying I'd done afterwards.

I walked over to the door hesitantly, unlocking it and pulling it open. "Define okay," I deadpanned, looking Rosita right in her eyes.

I turned back around, leaving the door open for her as I walked back to my bed and plopped down so carelessly. I breathed in the scent of Waverly once again, almost not wanting to exhale, and closed my eyes again as the tears found their way back.

"Oh, honey. Come on, sit up." Rosita walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She stepped over to the bed and gently grabbed my arm, pulling on it to urge me to sit up.  
I groaned as I complied, despite not wanting to. I looked at her and she gave me a sad look, her eyes scanning my face. "She left me, Rosita."  
Rosita nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, tears falling from her eyes. "I know. I know..." Her hand went to the back of my head, pulling me close to her.

I buried my face in her shoulder, breaking out into a sob as I wrapped my arms around her, feeling the warmth of her embrace. For the first time since I'd gotten back into my dorm room, I didn't smell Waverly. I focused on Rosita's scent, taking it in as I cried, feeling relief.

I wanted to smell Waverly, but right now... It just hurt too much. This was fine. I could deal with this.

Rosita rubbed my back in a soothing manner, shushing me quietly as I soaked the shoulder of her shirt with my tears. After a while, I pulled away, but didn't wipe the tears. Rosita did that for me, reaching up and gently wiping them away with her thumb.

"I know it hurts. It'll hurt for a while. You saw know how long it took me to get over Doc," Rosita told me, her hand resting on my shoulder. "But what you're not gonna do," Her finger was now under my chin, lifting it to make me look at her. When we made eye contact, her expression was very serious. "is sit in this room by yourself and sulk."

She was right. She was absolutely right. Sure, it had just been the night before that Waverly had broken things off, but what good was avoiding my friends? Where would that get me?

"First things first, we wash your sheets and your pillow cases... and anything other articles of clothing she touched while she was here, because sweetie... This entire room smells like her, and that'll only make it worse." Rosita moved away and stood up, gesturing for me to follow.

I took a second, giving a nod before I stood up and took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

A/N: Please please PLEASE don't hate me! I promise you, things are gonna change. This is not the end, and it will _not_ stay like this.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, despite all of the HEART WRENCHING AGONY I wrote out in here...

Thank you all so much for taking the time to read these stories, it really means a lot to me.


	6. Tell Me It's Okay

It's been a couple of days since Waverly and I broke up, and I haven't tried to call her. I know I should, but Rosita told me to wait. She said it wasn't good to try to text her or call her immediately.

And I knew that she was right. So, after a couple of days of waiting, I texted Waverly.

**NH: Waves?**  
**NH: Please talk to me.**  
**NH: I'm really sorry.**

I sent the messages and stared at my phone, waiting for a response, or some indication that she'd seen it, because Waverly usually always has the read receipts on for her texts.

Sure enough... After a couple of minutes, the status changed from "Delivered" to "Read".

I waited for the little dots to pop up, but they didn't.

**NH: Waverly, please answer me.**  
**NH: I love you. **  
**NH: Please, just let me explain.**

Read, again. I sighed heavily, deciding to leave it at that because I wasn't trying to blow up her phone or anything. I really just wanted her to give me a chance to explain to her what happened.

Maybe calling her would help?

I pulled up her contact and called her, pressing the phone to my ear. It rang... and rang... and rang... and rang...

I knew she wasn't gonna answer. If she hadn't at this point, it meant she wasn't going to.

I was right, because next thing I knew, I was greeted by her voicemail.

_"Hi! This is Waverly! Leave a message!"_  
I let out a sigh as I heard the beep that let me know the voicemail was starting to record. "Waverly, please, just... Please talk to me. I swear, that night at the party... I'm sorry. Please don't end us, Wave. I love you, baby."

I pulled the phone away and pressed the "end call" button, dropping my phone on my bed. I sat down and ran a hand through my hair, biting my lip to fight back tears.

I heard the door unlock, and looked up just in time to see Beth walking into the room, lugging her bags behind her.

"Jesus, Nicole! You can't hel-" She stooped when she looked at me, seeing my disheveled state. "Oh, shit. What happened?" She asked, throwing her stuff to the floor and closing the door behind her.  
I let out a shaky breath and shook my head as the tears finally fell. "Waverly dumped me," I told her.  
"What? Why?" Beth asked, walking over to my bed and sitting down on the edge of it. "Oh... Is it because of that one girl? What's her name? Jolene?"  
I let out a heavy sigh, rolling my eyes. "Was it that obvious that she was trying to get in my pants?" I asked, in absolute disbelief that even Beth knew about it.  
"Uh, yeah. She spent way too much time with you. I don't even hang around you that much and we're roomies."

I almost rolled my eyes again in sheer disdain; I hated it when she said the word "roomies". I mean, why can't she just say "roommates"?

"God, I'm so stupid. I should've known she just wanted to sleep with me." Why hadn't I picked up on it earlier?  
Beth sighed, shaking her head. "You're not stupid; you're in love. There's a difference."  
"Barely," I muttered.

She stood up, walking away from my bed and picking her things up off the floor. I watched as she set her bags down on her bed and started unpacking.

"How was the trip back home?" I asked her, feeling it was only fair after what she'd just told me. Not that it helped a ton, but she didn't have to say anything at all.  
Beth seemed to stiffen at the question and shrugged, not turning around. "It was okay. Tucker's still a pain, and Mercedes is still a bitch. Nothing really new."

_Wow_, I'd never heard her talk about her family like that. She never considered her brother a pain, even though I sure did. After all his pining after Waverly, he left a bad taste in my mouth. Mercedes, on the other hand, was a different story. Her reputation was just as bad as Wynonna's. From what I've heard, at least. Regardless of what the town thought of her, though, she was hard on Tucker. That was the big one.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked her.  
"No," Beth spoke sharply. She sighed and then looked over her shoulder. "I mean... you already have so much on your plate. You should call Waverly."  
"Oh. Okay," I responded. I swallowed a bit before standing up, grabbing my phone.

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, unlocking my phone and dialing Waverly's number.

It rang once before it went to voicemail, causing me to let out a heavy sigh.

_"Hi! This is Waverly! Leave a message!"_  
"Waverly, please answer the phone. I wanna explain myself, okay? I love you. And I miss you. I need you, okay? Please." I hung up and sighed, shaking my head a bit.

I leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that this was even happening. Waverly actually broke up with me...

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. "Nope. No, I am getting her back," I muttered firmly to myself as I opened my eyes and dialed her number once more. I pressed the phone to my ear and took a deep breath, waiting for it to go to voicemail.

It rang a few times and then stopped- I thought it was gonna go to voicemail, but it didn't.

"Waverly?" I asked softly, swallowing hard as I realized that she'd answered the phone. My heart was pounding as I anticipated the sound of her voice. I needed to hear it.

There was nothing but silence at first, not even the sound of her breathing. It was so quiet that I actually pulled the phone away from my ear to look at the screen and check to see if it was still connected. It was.

"Waverly, are you there?" I asked, my voice shaky as I tried to keep myself from panicking.  
_"Yes,"_ she responded, her voice soft and quiet.  
"Oh, thank god. I am so sorry, Waverly. I swear, I didn't cheat on you, okay? I would never do that to you. I love you; I'm in love with you." When I was done, I thought she'd respond, but she didn't.

There silence again, and this time, I could hear her breathing. It was unsettling.

"Waverly?" I asked quietly.  
_"Stop calling me, Nicole."_ Her voice was cold and hard with an added sharpness to it. She was still angry with me, I could tell.  
"Wave, come on. I-"  
_"No. Stop. Calling. Me. We're done, okay?"_ This time, there was a waver to her voice. A break. _"We're done,"_ she repeated, sounding like she was trying to keep herself from breaking down.

That's when the call ended. I let out a sigh, shoving my phone back into my pocket and pushing myself off of the wall. It's not a big deal. I can try again tomorrow, right? Right. She wouldn't block me. She wouldn't. We're in love; we belong together. I can try again tomorrow and maybe this time she'll talk to me.

She has to.

After telling Nicole to, well, basically fuck off, I turned my phone off and tossed it across the room. I should've been more careful because I heard it clatter to the floor, and I was 90% sure that the screen was broken.

I didn't go to pick it up, though. I just laid back on my bed and let out a heavy sigh. _Maybe my phone breaking wouldn't be such a bad thing_, I thought. _That way I won't be able to talk to Nicole even if I wanted to._

And, boy, did I want to. I wanted nothing more than to pick up that goddamn phone and call her back and tell her I'm sorry for being such a bitch, and that I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding.

But I couldn't. I was determined to stick with this. Why? I'm not really sure.

I just felt like... if I trusted her again and she ended up hurting me, I would be to blame. So maybe it's better to end things now before that happens?

It's stupid, I know. Nicole would never hurt me... But she did, and I was not going to let it happen again.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry, though. Of course I cried; Nicole's the love of my life. Is? Was? Ugh, I don't know anymore.

**A/N: Sooooo I seem to have made a timeline mistake.**

**In the chapter "Wanna Be Missed", I wrote that Waverly and Nicole had almost been together for a year, but I just checked the timeline notes I'd made when planning out this story and...**

**It's been almost TWO years, not one. It's been 10 months since Nicole left, and Waverly and Nicole would have been together for a year a couple months after she left.**

**So this story should be taking place in September at this point. My timelines are fucked, and things aren't going as smoothly as I'd anticipated, but we're back on track.**

**I am so so sorry for any confusion I may have caused; I totally forgot how I'd planned everything out.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. With the new timeline information in mind, the next chapter will be Waverly's birthday chapter.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it!**


	7. Happy Birthday, Waverly

Well, it's my birthday... My 18th birthday. The birthday I was so excited for because it meant that I'd be able to do what I wanted and see Nicole without having to ask permission.

It was the birthday I was supposed to spend with her, but here I am, curled up in my bed... crying because I broke up with her.

Ever since it happened, I always felt like I was doing the right thing; like I'd done it to protect myself... But today, I just felt like I'd made a huge mistake. Not even just huge, fucking monumental.

I made a monumental mistake.

No. No, you did the right thing, Waverly.

Why didn't it feel right, then?

"Knock, knock! Wake up, birthday girl!" Gus called through my bedroom door. "We've got a surprise for you!"  
I groaned. "I don't want it, Aunt Gus!" I couldn't handle birthday presents, let alone surprise ones.

I thought they were gonna take the hint and leave, but suddenly, my bedroom door swung open.

"You don't want your goddamn surprise?!" Wynonna shouted, causing me to jump and look up.

She was really there! Smiling with her arms wide open, waiting for me to get up and hug her, which I did as soon as it registered that she was actually here.

"Wynonna!" I cried as I practically jumped up and ran over to her. I hugged her and almost immediately jumped back at the feeling of her... what was that? "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"  
"Yeah, you're gonna be an aunt. Surprise!" Wynonna chuckled, smiling widely, but it looked like an awkward, nervous smile.  
I squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh my god! This is amazing! I'm so happy for you!" I'm gonna be an aunt!

We hugged again, longer this time, my abdomen pressed against her baby bump. I swear, I felt the baby kick against me a couple of times and I almost started crying.

"Okay, but we really do have an actual surprise for you. You gotta come downstairs, baby girl." Wynonna pulled away and took my hand, pulling me towards the stairs.

Wynonna tried to make me close my eyes at one point, but we eventually decided that would be too dangerous on the stairs. I didn't need to close my eyes to be surprised, though. When we got downstairs, everyone I knew (well, everyone I cared about) shouted "SURPRISE!"

I couldn't believe it. Not only was Wynonna back, but they'd organized a surprise party for me without me knowing! How did they set everything up without-

_Oh, yeah._ I've been spending a lot of time in my room.

I smiled widely and greeted everyone one by one, giving Chrissy, Sheriff Nedley, Robin, Steph, Jess, Mercedes, and everyone else a hug. I stopped on a very handsome man I'd never seen before.

He was quite tall and athletically built with dark skin, buzzed hair, and a short but obviously growing beard. He smiled at me and somehow I knew exactly who he was.

"You must be Xavier," I spoke, smiling at him. It had to be. No one else around here knew a good looking guy who was so obviously from a big city.  
He chuckled, giving me a nod. "Wynonna was right; you are smart." He held a small box out to me and I looked at it. The wrapping paper gave away the fact that it was a gift. "Happy birthday, Waverly. It's nice to meet you."  
I smiled up at him once again as I took the box from his hand. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too."

Wynonna walked over and Xavier put his arm around her. They shared a brief kiss before Wynonna wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled at me.

"It's so good to see you, Wave. I can't believe you're eighteen!" Wynonna nudged me gently, causing me to giggle.  
"I know, right? I'm so excited! I missed you so much." I didn't expect to see her so soon. Whenever I asked her when she was gonna visit, she'd always say she didn't know. I guess she didn't wanna ruin the surprise.  
Wynonna detached herself from Xavier and stepped closer to me, wrapping her arms around me and placing a kiss on my forehead. "I missed you, too." I hugged her tightly, resting my head on her shoulder and letting out a content sigh. "Hey, where's Nicole? I thought she'd be here."

I swallowed, tensing up at the mention of Nicole's name. I should've known she was gonna ask about her... I didn't have the heart to tell her right then and there that we'd broken up, so I decided to come up with a lie. But what lie would be believable?

I lifted my head from Wynonna's shoulder. "She's been busy with school. She, um, she called me this morning to say happy birthday." Good. That was good. "She felt bad that she couldn't be here," I added. For good measure.  
"Oh," Wynonna frowned. "Well, that sucks."  
I sighed, nodding a bit, swallowing hard as I held back tears. "Yeah... Yeah, it does." It sucked even more than Wynonna thought... because it wasn't true. I know that I shouldn't have lied to her, but I couldn't tell her right now.

The rest of the party was pretty fun, lots of food and talking. It was good to see everyone, especially Wynonna, but it still hurt that the one person I really missed wasn't there. Did I miss Wynonna? Absolutely. But nothing felt complete without Nicole.

When everything was over, Wynonna and I sat down on the couch and cuddled, her arms around me as I traced little circles over her belly. Wynonna started running her fingers through my hair and I let out a content sigh. This felt like a different type of comfort than when I cuddled with Nicole; a different type of security.

"I didn't know you were coming back," I muttered, my cheek resting against Wynonna's shoulder.  
"Well, yeah, that's the whole point of a surprise, dork," Wynonna chuckled.  
I giggled, laying my hand flat on her stomach. "I know, I know. I just... I guess what I meant is that I didn't think you were coming back so soon. Or at all, really."  
"I was originally planning on coming back for Thanksgiving, but then I got impatient and decided to come back for your birthday."

Wynonna let out a sigh, her arms tightening around me. I closed my eyes, my hand still flat on her belly, feeling the occasional, gentle kicks of the baby that was inside of it. It was insane... I'd never felt a pregnant woman's belly before, but here I was... Feeling Wynonna's.

We sat in silence for a bit while Xavier sat outside on the front porch with Gus and Curtis. He wanted to give us some time alone, and though I'm not completely sure why, I was grateful for it.

"Gus told me about you and Nicole," Wynonna muttered.

My eyes opened and I sighed heavily. "She did?" Of course she did.  
Wynonna lifted her head and looked at me. "Why didn't _you_?" She sounded sad, like she felt bad.  
I looked at her, tears welling up in my eyes. "Because it still hurts..."  
"Oh, baby girl."

She kissed my cheek and hugged me, holding me as my tears started to fall.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much," I sobbed, burying my face in Wynonna's shoulder. I don't know why, but something about crying against Wynonna's shoulder felt different than crying against Gus'.  
Wynonna shook her head. "Well, why did you do it, dummy?"  
I looked up at her and scoffed as she wiped my tears away. "Yeah. I called you dummy," she confirmed, her expression and tone firm.  
"She left me at a college party to get drunk, and when I found her again, she was grinding all up on some girl!" I exclaimed, more angry than sad now that the reason was being brought up again. Really, I didn't have a reason to be hurt. Nicole was the one who messed up!  
Wynonna furrowed her eyebrows. "_Grinding_? Oh, barf." I made a face at her and she nodded. "Okay, okay. I get it now. But you're still dumb! So she made one drunken mistake, it's not like she hooked up with the bitch."  
I rolled my eyes. Wynonna was defending Nicole? "I thought after telling you that you would've been all _where's the baseball bat?_" It really wasn't like Wynonna to defend a potential cheater. "You're right, she didn't hook up with her. But she could've."  
Wynonna shook her head, looking very confident in what she was about to say. "Nope. Not Tater Haught. She's _way_ too head over heels for you. Not in a million years would future Nedley cheat on an angel like you." We were silent for a second as I thought about what Wynonna was saying. I _definitely _did not consider myself an angel in any capacity. If I were one, I would be a lot better than I am now. "And if she did, then I'd be all _where's the baseball bat_," Wynonna added, kissing my forehead.

I chuckled at that, but I didn't agree with Wynonna. I know I made a mistake but I didn't deserve Nicole right now. She was right; Nicole would never do that to me. God, I was so stupid.

"Tater Haught?" I giggled, deciding to change the subject rather than tell Wynonna what I was thinking.  
Wynonna laughed. "Yeah. Like tater tot, but Nicole. Cute, huh?" She gave me a squeeze.  
"Very cute." I relaxed into her again and returned my head to her shoulder.  
"Come on," Wynonna said, nudging me to get me to sit up. "Get up, kid. Let's go."  
"Go where?" I asked curiously, sitting upright before standing up to help Wynonna off the couch.  
"We're going for a ride. Quality sister time!" Wynonna grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door.

She opened it and we stepped out onto the porch, looking at Gus, Curtis, and Xavier. They all looked over at us, mugs in their hands. Curtis and Xavier looked confused, but Gus looked like she'd been expecting it...?

"Where are you going?" Xavier asked, reaching over to take Wynonna's free hand.  
"Taking Waverly for a drive. We'll be back soon. Keys, please?" Wynonna smiled widely and Xavier stared at her for a bit before sighing and pulling the car keys out of his pocket. Wynonna took them immediately and kissed him. "Thank you!" She then proceeded to practically drag me to a huge black SUV.

We got into the car and I couldn't help but take note of the leather interior... It was so nice, and clean, too. Must be Xavier's SUV because Wynonna's truck was never this clean.

Wynonna started the engine and pulled out of the driveway pretty fast. I saw Xavier stand up and yell something at us, but I couldn't hear him through the window. He was probably yelling at Wynonna to be careful. She shouldn't be driving super crazy while she's pregnant!

"Where are we going, exactly?" I had a feeling she wouldn't tell me, or maybe she would lie and say that we're "just going for a drive". There's no way she'd be driving like this if we were just going for a drive.  
"Oh, we're just going for a drive," Wynonna answered, keeping her eyes on the road. I knew she was going to say that. The look on her face and the tone of her voice were much too innocent. She had to be up to something.

I proven right when hours later, we were still in the car, and I could tell that we were heading towards the city. I'd driven enough times to know what everything looked like on the way there, and Wynonna was acting completely nonchalant the whole time!

"Wynonna, _why_ are we going to the city? This isn't just a drive," I pressed for the millionth time. Okay, it wasn't really the _millionth_, but it felt like it! We'd been sitting in Xavier's SUV for hours and I hadn't even gotten an explanation yet.  
"Yes, it is! You have to trust me, Waves. This is just a drive." Wynonna seemed extremely adamant that this was what she was saying it was, but I was not convinced.

Since when was four hours "just a drive"? I was right not to believe Wynonna because about an hour later, we pulled up to the university. That's right. Nicole's school.

"... Wynonna, what are we doing here?" I asked her, my heart pounding in my chest. This better not be what I think it is.  
Wynonna shrugged. "Just visiting. Come on, baby girl. I'm gonna need your help getting out." She unlocked the doors and gestured for me to get out as she turned the engine off.

I sighed, opening my door and getting out of the car. I shut the door behind me and turned around to walk over to the driver's side. I stopped in my tracks when I heard the familiar sound of the car doors locking. I spun back around and immediately tried to pull the door open, looking up to see a huge grin on Wynonna's face.

I scoffed, pulling on the handle even though I knew it wouldn't open. "Wynonna! Open the door!" _Is she really doing this?_

Wynonna shook her head and pointed to her ear, mouthing the words "sorry, I can't hear you!" I grunted and gave up, letting the handle go as Wynonna started the engine again.

"Do not leave me here!" I shouted, grabbing the handle again and pulling harder. I let go as soon as the car started moving, taking a safe amount of steps back so that she didn't accidentally run over my foot. "IF YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO NICOLE FOR HELP, YOU'RE GONNA BE DISAPPOINTED! _WYNONNA!_" I was pretty sure the whole campus could hear me yelling, but I didn't care. I was absolutely livid. I let out a loud groan as Wynonna continued to drive away, waving at me as she left.

_What the fuck am I gonna do now?_

A/N: I am so so so so sorry that this chapter took so long and equally as sorry that it's not super long, but here it is! I hope you all like it even though it's pretty chaotic and messy. I'll try my best to update a lot faster now!


	8. Useless Phrases

After wandering around campus for a little while, just trying to find someone- _anyone_ else to get a ride from, I was exhausted. I'd been walking around for hours! I couldn't call Rosita or any of Nicole's friends because, well, let's face it, they were probably pissed at me for breaking Nicole's heart. Hell, I was pissed at _myself_ for breaking Nicole's heart, but I was more pissed at Wynonna for leaving me with no way to get back home.

I tried Jeremy, but he was busy; like, elbows deep in a science project busy. Plus, apparently his car wasn't working? I didn't really know for sure, all I knew was that I had absolutely no choice but to ask Nicole for help. Wynonna really must've thought this through. I mean, I didn't even have enough money for a Lyft!

I huffed, slipping my phone into my pocket before making my way through to the building Nicole's dorm was in. I took a deep breath, muttering over and over to myself that it was gonna be okay. This was okay. _Just knock on her door and ask her for a ride home, that's all. That's all..._

And yet it seemed like the most complicated thing ever.

When I got to Nicole's dorm, I almost turned around and left. My heart was beating out of my chest... How was I supposed to just show up and ask her for a ride after what I said to her the last time I was here?

I straightened up and cleared my throat, raising my hand to knock on the door. I waited a few seconds after actually knocking, chewing on my bottom lip nervously until the door opened. Nicole stood there, wearing a tank top and pajama pants, her eyes wide as she stared at me.

"Um... Hi," was all I managed to get out, immediately looking down at the ground to avoid making eye contact with her any longer.

"Hi," she responded, her voice soft and quiet. "What are you doing here?" She was confused, and understandably so.

I sighed, building up the courage to look at her again. "Wynonna tricked me. She told me we were going for a drive, but instead she drove me here and locked me out of the car as soon as I got out and then she drove away and just left me here, so I need a ride home... If you have time."

Nicole scoffed, furrowing her eyebrows. "We're not even on speaking terms, Waverly. You couldn't ask anybody else?" She was pissed. Of course she was pissed... But God, I missed the way she said my name.

"I tried, okay? You weren't exactly my first choice." I felt bad for saying that, but it was true! I'd tried my best to avoid having to ask Nicole for a reason. "I really do need a ride, though."

Nicole looked at me for a few seconds, her glare softening and turning into just a gaze. Fuck, I missed her. I really did. We maintained eye contact for almost two minutes before Nicole huffed and gave a shrug.

"Fine. I'll give you a ride home," she sighed, turning around and closing the door behind her, disappearing into her dorm.

I stood outside, fidgeting as I waited for her to come back out. When she did, she was wearing a jacket, and she'd changed into a pair of jeans and put some shoes on. She held her keys in her hand, closing the door as she exited the room.

I swallowed hard, immediately backing up and looking away from her. "Are- are you sure? I don't wanna bother you," I insisted.

Nicole shook her head as she locked the door, letting out a soft sigh. "Yeah, why not? Besides, it's a little late for that."

When she said that, I felt really bad. I'd bothered her, and for what? Just because Wynonna was messing around and left me? It wasn't Nicole's fault so why punish her?

"No, seriously, I can just keep asking around. It's fine, Nicole." I couldn't let her do this after knowing I'd bothered her. It felt extremely selfish.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "I said it's too late. Let's just get this over with and get you home, alright? There's no need to draw this out any more than it needs to be."

I didn't blame her for wanting to get it over with; I wouldn't wanna deal with this shit either. So instead of arguing, I followed Nicole out to her car. Nicole walked briskly, her legs taking long strides. She didn't slow down for me, and didn't look back to make sure I was following.

It was so odd, being with Nicole after everything. She was distant and cold, and honestly, I didn't blame her. After everything that was said; weeks of ignoring her, making her feel like shit... I'd hate me, too. We got to her car and she unlocked the doors, climbing into the driver's seat while I rushed around to the passenger's side.

I got in and cleared my throat as we buckled our seatbelts. "Thank you for taking me home," I spoke, looking over at Nicole. I tried to speak in the nicest voice I could manage without sounding patronizing.

"Yeah, sure." Nicole's reply was quick and blunt, her eyes avoiding me as she started the car and waited for it to warm up. "Just... don't ask again."

I stayed quiet when she said that because I didn't know why I would ask her again, but I didn't wanna argue with anything she said. When she started driving, I didn't speak, I just sat there with my hands in my lap, staring out the window. The silence would've been comfortable, had I not done what I did, but it was extremely unnerving. I wanted to hear her voice, and I hated that I'd ruined things.

After half an hour of sitting in silence, I decided to speak, turning my head to look at Nicole. "How have you been?" I asked her.

Nicole sighed heavily and shrugged. "Fine," she responded. She didn't wanna talk. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"Just fine?" I asked, deciding to press her a bit. Maybe if I get her to talk more, things will get better?

"Yes, Waverly. Can we not talk, please?" Nicole snapped, her hands gripping the steering wheel.

I flinched, swallowing hard as I processed what just happened. "I- I'm sorry. I just-"

"You just what? You thought you could break my heart and then come back ask for a ride home and everything would just fine and dandy?" Nicole glanced over at me, and for the first time since I'd knocked on her door, I actually looked her in her eyes. I didn't see anger, I saw pain. She was hurt. Of course she was.

"I'm sorry," I told her, tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't know what else I was supposed to say. "I know I fucked up, okay? Especially with coming to you for help tonight, but honestly, Nicole, I wouldn't have come to you if I had a choice."

Nicole stayed silent for a while, her eyes remaining locked on the road for the next hour. This was harder than I thought.

"What happened? After we broke up?" I asked her softly, not looking in her direction.

"Why are you asking?" Nicole scoffed, her tone full of irritation.

"Because," I responded. I didn't want to tell her that I wanted to know how badly I'd hurt her. It was only fair to ask.

"Because why? Since when do you give a shit?" Nicole's tone was harsh this time; sharp.

She was really upset with me, and I wanted to be angry about her assumption, but I realized that... it wasn't an assumption. She truly believed that I didn't give a shit because that's what I showed her. I showed her that I couldn't care less about her feelings by ignoring her for the amount of time that I did. I was the one who made an assumption about _her._ I assumed that her dancing with a friend who wanted to sleep with her meant that she wanted to sleep with that friend.

"Can we pull over somewhere? I don't care where, just- just pull over please." I needed to explain myself, and I didn't wanna do it while we were driving. I _couldn't _do it while we were driving.

"Waverly, I'm supposed to be driving you home. I am not pulling over," Nicole refused, shaking her head.

"I don't care. Pull over somewhere," I insisted firmly. This needed to happen one way or another.

Nicole sighed heavily and did as I said, exiting the highway to pull over in a quiet area. She didn't seem too keen on what was happening, but I couldn't keep this to myself any longer. She needed to hear what I had to say. Unless that was me being incredibly selfish and she really didn't care at this point. Either way, I was about to unload a lot of shit on her.

Once we were stopped and parked, I took a deep breath. "Okay," I sighed. "I do care about what happened after we broke up. I may not have showed it or reached out, but I was always thinking about you and I was beating myself up because I was torn between thinking I did the right thing and knowing I'd made a mistake." I watched her expression while I spoke, checking for any changes. A tinge of something- anything. There was a slight change in her eyes, but she looked away before I could tell what it was.

"Why wouldn't you let me explain myself?" Nicole asked quietly, looking out the windshield. "It was like you didn't have faith in me anymore. You just... believed I'd really do something like that. Especially to you."

Those words stung because I knew Nicole had loved me more than anything. She always made that abundantly clear when we were together, and I saw her dance with another girl once and immediately assumed she was cheating.

"I was upset that you were dancing with her like that... We've never danced like that before, and you left me at that party to go drink with your friends. I was understanding about that part, but when I went looking for you and found you with her, I jumped to conclusions. I should've let you explain, I know that, but I had a right to be upset." I genuinely believed that I overreacted, but it wasn't for no reason. Nicole was letting another girl grind on her, I should be allowed to be upset about that.

"I was drunk, Waverly," Nicole insisted, finally looking at me. She wanted to explain herself, and this is what she was gonna go with? _Oh, hell no._

"I'm sorry, but is that an excuse? I don't give a fuck if you were drunk. I was your girlfriend, _not _Jolene," I snapped at her. I knew I'd made a mistake but what Nicole was not about to do was try and excuse her actions instead of explaining herself. "I want an explanation, not an excuse." I knew I was probably being unfair, but if she really wanted to explain herself, I would give her a chance. I just didn't wanna hear any of this "I was drunk" crap.

Nicole shook her head, huffing at my response and looking away. "Okay, I don't have an explanation other than that. I made a mistake and I was literally fucking excommunicated for it. It was a drunken mistake, and I had no intention of sleeping with Jolene. I swear," she told me.

Well, it wasn't an explanation, but at least she'd admitted that she made a mistake. The real issue, though, was that while Nicole had no intention of sleeping with Jolene, Jolene had every intention of trying to sleep with Nicole, which was why she should've been careful.

"You may not have intended to sleep with her, but she wanted to sleep with you. It was the whole reason she did that in the first place." I wasn't telling her what I really wanted to say. "When I saw her grinding on you like that... I wanted to slap her. Hard and repeatedly. I've never wanted to hurt someone like that bef- Well, that's not true. I punched Tiffany," I stopped, looking down in thought.

"And threw your shoe at her," Nicole added with a smile, chuckling at the memory. She remembered that day as well as I did. It was the first time I'd felt her arms around me, and from that moment on, I wanted to feel them around me all the time.

I looked at Nicole and almost melted at the sight of her smiling at me. "Do you remember our first time? When I told you I'd been waiting since the first time we kissed?"

Nicole nodded, her eyes softening as she looked at me. "Of course I do," she responded.

I swallowed as I got ready for the big confession I was about to make. There was no way she'd be uncomfortable with this; we'd dated for two years, there was hardly anything either of us could say that would make things awkward. "I lied about that... I'd actually been waiting since the first time we hung out. I used to... fantasize about you after the first time our hands touched. Your hands were so much softer than Champ's..."

We were closer now, our faces a few inches apart, and I could feel my heart racing. At some point while I was talking, we'd started leaning towards each other and I hadn't even noticed it.

"I just... wanted to feel them... all over my body. I actually almost touched myself while thinking about you," I whispered. Our faces were even closer now, our noses almost touching.

"Almost?" Nicole questioned, her voice low. It was a lustful tone I'd grown very familiar with.

"Wynonna interrupted me," I answered.

She chuckled and I could feel her breath on my lips. "Of course she did."

"I'm so sorry," I let out, suddenly wanting to apologize for everything I'd said and done during our break up but also wanting very badly to kiss her until my lips hurt.

"We can talk about it later," Nicole responded.

All I could muster was a nod in response and next thing I knew, her lips were pressed against mine in a passionate kiss. I moaned immediately, kissing her back without any hesitation. I put my hands on the back of her neck as I felt hers on the back of mine, our lips connecting almost hungrily. We pulled away after a few minutes, our foreheads pressed against each other as we breathed quite heavily.

"I missed you so much," I breathed. And I really did. She felt like home; like a piece of me had been missing this entire time and I just got put back together.

"I missed you, too."

Her lips were on mine again, our hands tugging on each other's clothes. My heart was pounding and my breathing grew heavier the more we began to touch each other. It felt so surreal, yet so comfortable; it was like no time had passed. I'd forgotten about the break up, about everything that happened, and we were just here... together. It was just the two of us, and that was the way it was meant to be.

I pulled away and unbuckled my seat belt, Nicole quickly following suit, before climbing into her lap, which is just as difficult as it sounds. I may be small, but I could barely move back without accidentally honking the horn (which did happen a couple of times). We stayed in the driver's seat for a few minutes, just kissing and grabbing at each other until we decided it was too uncomfortable. I suggested that Nicole move the seat back, but she thought it was a much better idea to get in the back seat.

In retrospect, it might've been a better idea to do something like this _not_ in a car?

Either way, I climbed into the back seat and Nicole look at me and then looked around at the dimensions of the car.

She looked back at me, her eyes just barely visible in the darkness of the car. "Take your jeans off," she told me, and I nodded, doing as she said.

I unbuttoned my jeans before unzipping them and pushing them down my hips. This was so much more difficult to do in the backseat of a car, but it would've been way more difficult to do in the front seat for sure. I eventually got them off, though, leaving them on the floor behind the driver's seat.

"Are you okay with this?" Nicole asked as she began to climb into the backseat to join me.

"Absolutely," I responded as Nicole settled her body between my legs. Her hips fit perfectly, and _oh my god, I love this so much._

Nicole leaned down and kissed me softly before pushing herself back up and looking at me. Being this close to her, I could see her features somewhat clearer than before, but it was still quite dark. Even in the dark, though, Nicole was still extremely beautiful.

One of her hands traveled down, her fingers lightly tracing the hem of my underwear. She leaned down and kissed my cheek, trailing the kisses closer and closer to my ear.

Without any other words, Nicole's hand moved down and I felt her fingers immediately start playing with me, rubbing my slit up and down. We both let out moans into each other's ears, and I closed my eyes, letting the sensation her fingers were giving me go through my body, and it was... amazing. Nicole slipped her fingers inside before pushing them in and out slowly, moving her hips in the same rhythm of her hand.

"Oh god. Just.. just like that," I moaned, my fingers brushing through her hair. She pushed her fingers deeper and curled them, causing me to buck my hips against her, moaning louder. "Oh, Nicole."

"You like that, Wave?" Nicole asked, her breath warm and heavy as she continued to push her fingers in and out, faster and hard.

"Y-yeah. Oh, don't stop. Keep- keep going." I was panting, my hips moving against her as she kept going, her fingers pushing inside of me.

"I missed you so much, baby. Fuck, you feel so good," Nicole moaned in my ear, and just hearing that sent a wave of pleasure through my body, accompanying the pleasure she was already giving me.

"Call me that again," I breathed. "Talk to me, please." I needed to hear her voice more to make up for the amount of time we'd spent apart.

"I missed fucking you, baby. You're so sexy," Nicole whispered.

She continued talking to me, whispering and moaning things into my ear as well as planting soft kisses all over my neck and jawline. She made me feel so good...

"Oh, I love you. I love you so much. I missed you, Waverly."

Those words in particular hit differently than the other words. Those words made me feel the best.

"Oh, my god. I'm gonna come, Nicole. Don't... don't stop. Oh, fuck—" I moaned loudly as I felt myself climax, waves of pleasure flowing through my entire body, making me tremble as I came all over Nicole's fingers.

She moaned as she slowed down, pushing her fingers deep inside of me one last time. God, it felt amazing. She pulled them out once I'd relaxed and raised them to her lips. I watched her as she opened her mouth and licked her fingers clean, a lustful glint in her eyes as she did so.

"That's so hot," I told her, smiling as she finished.

She chuckled and then leaned closer, brushing her nose against mine. "You're hot. I loved feeling you come all over my fingers... the way your pussy felt... So warm and wet." She kissed me softly and I moaned against her lips, pulling her closer.

We kissed for a few minutes, our bodies moving against each other. I decided to unbutton her pants and try to push them down, which signaled her to pull back and try to help me.

"Take them off. Your underwear too," I told her, lifting my butt to push down my own underwear.

Nicole realized what I was doing and nodded, quickly attempting to do what I'd said, taking her shoes off and struggling to push her jeans down.

"This is a lot more difficult to do in a car," Nicole breathed when she got her jeans down her knees.

I chuckled, tugging on her shirt to get her attention as I started to touch myself, letting her know that I was waiting. "Come on, I did it. It wasn't that difficult," I teased her.

Nicole looked at me and saw what I was doing and bit down on her bottom lip, smiling. "You're so sexy," she spoke, pulling her jeans off of her legs and then shifting herself.

She sat up on her knees and pushed her underwear down before straddling one of my legs. She lowered herself and I felt her vulva press against my leg while her leg pressed against my own. We both moaned as soon as we felt each other, instinctively pressing ourselves into each other more and more.

We eventually got into a rhythm, grinding against each other, panting and moaning into each other's ears. It felt so good to be with her like this... So close to her. I wish we were in a location where we could be even closer, but these were the circumstances. Either way, this was kind of hot...

Nicole's hips started moving faster, her breathing getting heavier and her moans were coming out... not strangled, but kind of strained? Like she was trying really hard to be quiet, but the pleasure was too much. Hearing and feeling her pushed me to the edge and I felt myself getting closer to orgasm. I reached down and grabbed Nicole's ass, pulling her against me, encouraging her to go faster.

"Fuck, Waves, I'm gonna cum," Nicole moaned, keeping the rhythm.

"I want you to. Cum all over my thigh, Nicole."

I leaned up and kissed Nicole's neck before biting down on her skin, causing her entire body to tense up, and just as she came, my phone started ringing.

"Wha- Oh, fuck-" Nicole cried out.

"Oh, my god," I moaned, my body tensing up as I came hard against Nicole.

We both slowed down, riding out our orgasms as my phone continued ringing.

"Grab- grab my phone," I told her, and she reached for my pants, pulling my phone out of the back pocket and looking at it. "Who is it?" I asked her.

"Wynonna," she answered, handing it to me.

I sighed heavily and took it from her and quickly answered it, pressed it to my ear.

"Hey, Wynonna. What's up?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

_"Someone's calmed down... Why do you sound out of breath?"_ Wynonna asked, sounding amused.

"No reason. I am still pissed at you for leaving me here, ya know," I told her, watching as Nicole pushed herself up off of me and pulled her underwear back up.

_"Yeah, well,"_ Wynonna replied. _"You almost back yet? I'm assuming you finally grew the lady balls to ask Nicole for a ride."_

"Lady balls?" I scoffed, smiling a bit. "Yes, I asked her. We're leaving now."

_"Barely? It's been— You horny bitches! You guys have been fucking, haven't you?"_

"I-" I looked at Nicole, who looked very confused. "No. No, we... we've just been talking, ya know? Working things out."

_"Mhm, yeah, okay. Just get home, alright?"_

"Alright. See you soon," I sighed.

Wynonna hung up and I looked at Nicole with a small smile before pulling my underwear up and starting to put my pants back on.

"She knew, didn't she?" Nicole asked softly.

"Yeah," I answered. Wynonna always knew.

Nicole chuckled quietly. "Of course she did," she sighed.

I buttoned my jeans and looked back up at her. I reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, my eyes scanning her face. I caressed her cheek, before brushing my thumb over her lips.

"I missed you," I told her, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes softened and she took my hand in hers. "I missed you too," she replied. We leaned forward and pressed our foreheads together. "You're gonna have a lot of making up to do, though."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know... Don't worry, I'll try my best to make it up to you."

Nicole kissed me softly and we stayed like that for a good few seconds before she pulled away again and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Wave. I had a present all ready to give you but it's kind of in my dorm right now, so I don't have it right now but-"

I kissed her, cutting off her sentence in the middle of it. When I pulled away, I looked at her and shook my head. "Don't worry about it, okay? You're all I could ask for."

Nicole had been all I'd wanted this entire day, and I got her back... I was beyond happy, and there was nothing else anybody could give me.

Nicole smiled at me and then nodded towards the front seat. "Come on, let's go."

We finished putting any remaining clothes back on before getting back into the front seat and starting our drive back home.

**A/N: Yo! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to finish, but here it is! I hope you think it's good, the ending was a *bit* rushed.**

**I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
